You Belong to Me
by Emmamama88
Summary: Army Sergeant Edward Colonna returns home after six years overseas, only to find the love of his life in one, Isabella Swan. Can their love survive the test of time when he is sent away again? (Set during the Korean War era; late 1940's to early 1950's). Originally written for the Christmas Wishes Compilation..This is an expanded version.
1. Prologue - November 1952

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**This story was originally written for the Christmas Compilations as a one-shot. I plan to expand it a bit and separate the story into several chapters. **_

_**Many thanks to Cared Cullen for taking the time out, during the Christmas rush to help me with it. She designed the beautiful banner and beta'd the story which included assistance with the Gaelic. You are the best my dear!**_

_**At the end of the final chapter, I will reveal details of the true story which inspired this fiction. **_

_*******************************YBTM**********************_

_**Prologue***November, 1952*****_

"Your sister looks beautiful."

My mother's voice sounded softly in my ear as she took a seat in the chair next to mine.

I nodded, watching as my baby sister, her eyes shining, swept past us in Paul's arms, sharing this, their first dance as husband and wife.

"Your father and I still wish they'd waited another year or so to get married. Frances is so young…" My mother's voice trailed off then; no doubt she had noticed the way Franny and Paul were lost in one another's gaze.

_So much in love... _

Mom sighed. "Ah, but you know your sister. Headstrong and impulsive that one… No one can tell her anything." She giggled, sounding so carefree, more like a schoolgirl than the grandmother she was.

It was a nice change to see her this way. Maybe now, with this wedding behind us, life would return to normal. Our home had been in complete disarray for months while preparing for today.

_Just as it had been earlier this year for Laura's wedding, and last year for Alice's…_

I looked down at my lap, picking at the nonexistent lint on my satin skirt.

It was official. All my sisters were married now, and I … wasn't. And it didn't appear as if my status as a single woman would be changing any time soon.

_Twenty-five isn't that old…_

So why then was I the recipient today of so many sympathetic looks from our friends and family?

_Probably because all of my sisters married before the age of twenty-two…_

_I'd been a bridesmaid a total of four times and had yet to be a bride…_

"Bella, smile," Mom whispered. "If not for yourself, then smile for your sister." She leaned in to kiss the side of my head, still whispering. "Your day will come _mo stór__._"

She sounded so sure of herself. I only wished I could share her confidence.

I took in a shallow breath before forcing myself to smile, "Thanks, Mom." I whispered before grasping her hand, tears threatening.

It wasn't that I was envious of Franny, or of any of my sisters for that matter. Goodness knows I didn't want any of their husbands for myself.

No, there was only one man for me, and despite the fact that I hadn't laid eyes on him in over two years; he would forever own my heart.

I blinked the tears away as I took comfort, remembering his parting sentiment in each and every letter; "All my love, Edward."

_********A/N*****  
A/N more to come!**_


	2. November 1949

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help!**_

_*******************************YBTM**********************_

_*****Three Years Earlier***November, 1949*****_

Supper over, Alice and I were doing dishes when the front door opened with a bang. We knew who it was, before he spoke a single word.

_Em never did anything quietly. _

"Ma, your favorite son-in-law is here!" He bellowed from the parlor, causing the two of us to giggle.

Mom was laughing and shaking her head from where she sat at the kitchen table, enjoying a cup of tea during a rare moment of peace.

I could hear Em and Pop speaking in the parlor, just as Rose peeped in through the kitchen doorway.

"Hey, Mom" Rose waddled over to the table and placed a sweet kiss on our mother's cheek.

Mom smiled while cradling Rose's face in her hands. "Look at you, so beautiful. How ya feeling today?"

Rose, one year older than me, and the eldest of Mom and Pop's children was about two months away from giving birth to her first child.

Consequently, since Rose was the only one of us who was married, this baby would also be Mom and Pop's first grandchild.

"Fat," she shrugged, "a little tired, and _hungry_," Rose admitted with a laugh.

"Ma!" Em interrupted from the doorway, a bright smile on his face as he made his way over to our mother.

"By the way, I'll have you know that you're my _only _son-in-law," Mom began, her tone chastising, as she tried to hide her smile.

He bent down and hugged her shoulders from behind while leaving a kiss on her cheek as well.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph, Em!" Mom gasped and turned to look at him as he sat down beside her, "That cologne," she waved her hand in front of her face, "You smell like a French whore."

Rose, Alice and I burst into laughter, while Em merely grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Irene Swan," he placed his hand over his heart, feigning shock, "Pray tell, how would _you _know what a French whore smells like? Hmm?"

My mother actually blushed as she attempted to stutter out a response. Her reaction only caused Em to smile wider.

"Emilio Colonna, behave." She was giggling now as well.

"Oh, Christ, now I know I'm in trouble, she used my whole name."

"You need to go to confession," was my mother's pithy response.

"Ay!" He held his hands up, "I'm not the one sniffing around _whore _houses." He whispered, causing my mother to laugh loudly and lightly smack his arm.

It was always this way. They teased one another until the rest of us were in stitches; their conversation usually ending with Mom telling Em he needed to go to confession.

"Get on with ye. Admit that the only reason you're here is because Rosie knew I made bread pudding." Mom smiled as she stood to bring the pudding to the table.

"It's a dirty lie," Em began, still grinning, "You know I can't go a day without seein' your beautiful face." He teased.

"A-huh," my mother eyed him doubtfully while Rose reached for the pudding.

"Oh, thank God," Rose murmured while serving herself a large dish.

Em's eyes shone as he watched his wife. He loved her so much. I only hoped one day to find a man who would be as devoted to me as Em was to my sister…

My brother-in-law sighed before glancing in my direction; catching me staring.

His mouth pulled up at the corner. "Hey Bells, my kid brother's arriving next week."

Mom stirred her tea. "This is the one we haven't met?"

Em nodded. "Ed's been gone for six years. He enlisted in '43 right after our Ma died, and has been stationed in Germany since the end of the war."

Of course, I knew that Em had seen his brother during those six years. He'd told me that after the end of the war, he and Ed had been stationed for a time in Germany together.

Em was given a medical discharge in 1947, because of a stomach ulcer. He came home and started driving a truck for Gemstone Ice and Coal. That's where he met Rose, who worked as a secretary in the office.

Ed leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes on me. "I've got Ed all picked out for you, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah, so you keep sayin'," Rose murmured between mouthfuls. "Last I heard, driving a delivery truck does not qualify you as a matchmaker. Eat some pudding and shut up."

Rose, was a bit cranky. It's something we'd gotten used to. It seemed that as her belly grew, her moods became more and more unpredictable.

Em bore the brunt of her foul humor like a trooper.

_I never remembered Mom being like this when she was expecting Patrick… _

Mom told me herself that things were different with every baby, and I had been too young to remember much about the months leading up to the births of my little sisters.

My mom had been very lucky. All told, she had birthed six children, all alive and well which in and of itself was a rarity. For most of my life, the thought of having a baby had frightened me. Through the years, I'd witnessed all too many of my aunts and other family friends grieving the loss of an infant.

Mom's own mother had died while giving birth; she and Mom's baby brother were buried together in the cathedral cemetery.

We visit their grave every Sunday after Mass.

Rose and Alice, who turned nineteen in March, were not only my sisters, but also my dearest friends.

Our younger sisters, Laura and Frances, were sixteen and fifteen respectively. As far as I could tell, they spent their days contriving ways to waste time on frivolous pursuits. Tonight, for example, as soon as supper was over, they both claimed to have schoolwork to finish, and dashed up the stairs, leaving the dishes to Alice and myself.

I would bet dollars to donuts that if I were to sneak up there right now, I'd find them both lying across their beds, gossiping and flipping through the pages of Look magazine.

_Pop says they'll grow up eventually. I'm not so sure I believe him._

Mom had a difficult time bringing Frances into the world, and her doctor voiced his doubts that she'd ever bear more children. I remembered the years that followed, and my mother becoming a bit weepy whenever she held a new niece or nephew, knowing she wouldn't be having any more of her own.

Then, lo and behold, when Franny was nine years old, Patrick, our little brother, arrived.

Mom and Pop were over the moon, as were we all.

Patrick was a joy from that first day; a sweeter, more even-tempered child you'd never know.

_Mom and Pop have hopes that he'll grow up to become a priest._

_I suppose time will tell…_

_***YBTM***_

The following week, I found myself in the back seat of Em's Buick on our way to the rail station. His brother, Ed was due to arrive in an hour or so.

At first, knowing that Em just wanted me to meet his brother, I'd refused to go along, but after Rose asked, explaining that all of Em's family would be there, and she didn't know them all that well, I agreed.

"Besides, since you and Ed will be the godparents," she stroked her belly lovingly as she spoke, "it's only right that you two should meet."

She wasn't kidding when she said the entire Colonna clan would be there. We stopped in Little Italy to meet up with the others, and soon all four of the brothers and their wives, along with their aunt and me, were headed to the station, travelling in three separate automobiles.

Em's Aunt Juliana rode with us. I'd met her once before, at Em and Rose's wedding, but hadn't gotten a chance to speak much with her then. Rose had mentioned that she was quite a little spitfire.

On the surface, she appeared small, timid, and sweet, but as soon as she was seated beside me and opened her mouth, I understood exactly what Rose had meant.

I think I loved Aunt Julie from that moment.

"Thank God you got room, Em," she began; her words flavored with an Italian accent. "Vicky and Giacomo want me to ride with them, but youse know if I gotta ride with Vicky, Imma gonna strangle her." Aunt Juliana gestured as if she had a grip on Vicky's neck. "She's, um, how you say? _Stuck up_." She explained.

We laughed, but I got the feeling that Vicky had better watch her back.

"Giacomo?" I assumed Aunt Juliana was referring to one of Em's brothers, but had never heard the name before.

"Giacomo is my brother Jimmy's given name," Em explained.

"Yeah, all our kids, changing their names, tryin' to hide who they are…" She shook her head. "Even my girl, Giovanina, she calls herself _Jane._" Aunt Juliana looked at me and smiled as she shrugged. "Eh, what ya gonna do?"

"Hey, I'm still Emilio," Em defended.

"Yes you are, mi ragazzo bello, and that's why you're my favorite." She grinned while reaching forward to pat the back of his head.

"Aunt Julie, all due respect, but you're fulla shit," Em laughed. "You tell every one of us that we're your favorite."

"Ay!" She laughed. "Youse damn kids tellin' stories now?"

When we arrived at the station, no one lingered outside, for even though it was only November, the evening air had turned bitterly cold.

I stayed close by my sister as we waited, still feeling out of place around Em's family.

My gaze took in our large group as we waited, and I attempted to remember everyone's name. Em's eldest brother Carl was there with his wife, Esmeralda. They had several children, but none were with them tonight. I heard Carl remark that their oldest was at home caring for the others.

Another brother, Joey, carried a small boy in his arms, while sitting beside his wife, Elise. Rose had said that Elise was from Belgium, and that Joey had met her there after the war.

Jimmy and Vicky were there with their two children, and Vicky made quite a show of acting like she was in charge.

"Look at her," Rose muttered. "She always has to make like she's more important than everyone else. She's never even met Ed…"

Once the train's arrival was imminent, we made our way outside. It wasn't as cold as before, the walls of the rail station effectively blocking the wind. We broke into small groups to chat while we waited.

I saw Aunt Julie having a lively conversation with Carl and Esmeralda, while Vicky bossed her husband, having him chase after their rambunctious children.

Em and Joey stood off to the side, smoking; both seemed calm, but I didn't miss the way their eyes continued to dart anxiously in the direction from which Ed's train would soon arrive.

Elise and little Sonny stood by Rose and me. I discovered that she was very nice and quite funny. "When I first married Joey, I didn't know much English. We both spoke enough German to get by…" Her accent was very distinct, "So, when I came to America and met his brother, Jimmy, for the first time, Joey told me how to say 'Hello, glad to meet you'." She smiled mischievously. "Only what Joey really taught me was, 'Hello, you ugly bastard'."

Rose and I burst into laughter.

Elise dropped her voice to a whisper then. "His wife don't like me from that day." She shrugged and smiled over to where her husband was still speaking with Em; Carl and Jimmy having now joined them.

"These brothers," Elise shook her head. "They like to tease."

When Ed's train finally arrived and pulled to a stop, Rose and I made sure to stand back from the others.

I watched as passengers stepped off one by one, paying special attention to any man in uniform.

Once Ed appeared, I barely got a glimpse of him before he was swarmed by all four of his brothers.

They wrapped their arms around him as if they never wanted to let go. There were very few dry eyes as his family welcomed him home. I heard Rose sniffling from beside me while she watched her husband finally release his brother and wipe his own tears on his sleeve. We both laughed when we saw Aunt Julie push two of her burly nephews out of the way in order to cradle Ed's face in her hands and leave a soft kiss on his lips. Ed pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

Once he released his aunt and stood to his full height, I was finally able to get a good look at Ed Colonna. And my, what a sight he was…

He was handsome, tall, well-built, and when he smiled…

"Bella, close your mouth," Rose whispered from beside me.

I did as she directed and turned toward her, ready to defend myself, but no words would come. "I…, um."

"You are so funny." She grinned, "I don't blame you though. I have to say that he's _almost _as handsome as my Em." I wanted to argue that point, but thought better of it; best to keep some thoughts to myself.

The fact of the matter was, I couldn't remember ever having met a man more handsome than the one who stood before me now.

Em was close, but not quite…

Before I knew it, my sister latched onto my arm and literally pulled me toward Em and his family.

Em beamed as he pulled his wife into his side. "Ed, I'd like you to meet my Rosie," Ed held out a hand to shake, but then grinned widely before taking his hand back and giving my sister a hug instead.

It wasn't an easy feat, considering the size of her belly.

Then Em turned to me. "And this is Rose's sister, Bella."

Ed's eyes studied me as he took my hand and shook it, "Nice to meet you, Bella."

"Nice to meet you too," I answered, but could feel the blush in my cheeks as I thought about how nice my name sounded on his lips.

Ed blew out a breath and glanced around, "I didn't expect youse all to be here. This is some welcome!"

We laughed and made our way through the station to the car park.

Vicky insisted that Ed ride with them. I got the impression that he didn't want to make waves, so he went along, piling into the backseat with their children.

We were all invited over for coffee, but Rose wasn't up to it so Em dropped us back home before spending what was left of the evening with his brothers.

A week passed before I saw Ed again…

_***YBTM***_

"Laura, set five more places at the table," Mom directed, "Franny and Patty, go down the corner and help carry food."

We all knew that 'down the corner' meant go to Em and Rose's flat.

It was Thanksgiving Day, and we were only moments away from sitting down to dinner.

I gave my mother a questioning look, knowing that Rose had planned a dinner at her own home for Joey, Elise and Ed.

"Em phoned, it seems Rose didn't thaw the turkey long enough before cooking it," Mom shook her head. "I told her what to do, I don't know, she forgets things lately. Doesn't matter," she waved her hand, "Em went to slice into it and it's still frozen in the middle. Your sister's a mess, crying and carrying on." She stood at the stove, stirring the pan of gravy, motioning that Alice should take over. "We have plenty, I told her they were more than welcome to come here, but she wanted to do something special for Em's family. Now, everyone's coming here anyway, and we'll just add Rosie's side dishes to ours…"

I felt horrible for Rose, knowing how she was trying to make a good impression. "Mom should I go…" I gestured toward the door. "Yeah, help her pull herself together." She turned toward the parlor then, "Charlie, can you bring up some chairs from the basement?"

I found Rose seated on her sofa, sniffling into a hankie, while Elise attempted to console her. Before long, I had her laughing at the absurdity of it all, and by the time she was seated at my parents' table, she wore a genuine smile on her face.

I sat across from Ed, barely eating or speaking, preferring instead to spend my time stealing glances at him. More than once, I thought I caught him studying me as well, but when our eyes met, he'd quickly look away.

The conversation during dinner was lively, with my parents asking many questions. "You're a seamstress?" I could tell that Mom genuinely liked Elise.

Elise nodded.

"Do you plan to open your own shop?"

Elise smiled, "Oh, no. Nothing like that. I like working at home. It gives me something to keep me busy, especially if Joe is sent away again."

Joe, like Ed, was still in the army.

"Also, we're hoping to buy a house soon, so the extra money doesn't hurt."

Mother, who up until the older of us girls started working had sewn all of our clothing by hand, was in her glory discussing fabrics and patterns for the next little while.

My continued silence must have been too much for Alice. I felt her nudge me with her leg, "What is wrong with you?" she whispered. "You're too quiet."

I realized then that I was being silly. I didn't know what Em had been thinking, but the more time I spent in his brother's presence, the more I became convinced that he'd never want someone like me.

_He was so handsome; he could have any girl he wanted… _

He was Em's brother, that's all, and would never be any more to me than that.

Why was I wasting time hoping he'd show the slightest interest?

"Sorry, I'm just tired." I whispered back, and from that moment on I tried my best to ignore Ed's presence.

_***YBTM***_

_Some enchanted evening, you may see a stranger  
you may see a stranger across a crowded room,  
and somehow you know, you know even then,  
that somewhere you'll see her again and again…_

_Some enchanted evening, someone may be laughing  
you may hear her laughing across a crowded room,  
and night after night as strange as it seems  
the sound of her laughter will sing in your dreams…_

_Who can explain it, who can tell you why?_  
_Fools give you reasons, wise men never try…_

_*****************A/N****************  
A/N Song Rec: "Some Enchanted Evening" (from the musical South Pacific) a hit by Perry Como in 1949...and a small glimpse into the mind of Ed Colonna. **_

_**Glad you've decided to take this little journey with me. The story isn't a long one…just an expanded version of a one-shot. More to come…**_


	3. December 1949

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help!**_

_*******************************YBTM**********************_

_*****December, 1949*****_

The weeks leading up to Christmas were hectic, as always, even more so this year as we prepared for the arrival of Em and Rose's baby.

Strangely enough, I saw Ed quite often during that time. It all began when I was invited to Joe and Elise's house to play pinochle, and Ed was there when I arrived. After that, it seemed that every time Alice and I went to visit at Rose and Em's, he was either already there or arrived shortly after.

I didn't think much of it until one night when I went to Em and Rose's alone, because Alice had a date, and Rose pulled me into her kitchen. She spoke in a hushed whisper. "Bella, would you please put that poor man out of his misery?" She gestured toward the front parlor where Em and Ed were sitting.

I was utterly confused, "Who? Em?"

Rose raised an eyebrow and glared at me. "Bella, you're a smart girl, although at the moment you're hiding it well. I saw the way you looked at Ed when he stepped off that train. Do you like him or not, 'cause ever since that night, you've been giving him the cold shoulder."

"But…" I started, still confused, "Rose what are you talking about? Ed barely says two words to me whenever I see him."

Rose chuckled. "From what I have gathered, Ed's a very quiet, private fellow. But he tends to confide in Em. He's done nothing but ask about you for weeks. He stops by all the time, and I think it's in hopes of seein' you."

"But…" I thought about all the times he'd suddenly appeared whenever I was around a member of his family.

_Bowling with Em, Rose, Joey and Elise…_

_At the pizza parlor with Em and Rose…_

And then I thought about the way he seemed to watch me, quickly turning away whenever I'd catch him.

His stare was intense.

"Oh, my." I whispered then, the fog in my head seeming to clear a little.

_Ed… and me?_

_Someone as handsome as Ed, who has traveled the world is possibly interested in boring old me?_

_At twenty-two I'd barely set a foot outside the city where I was born for heaven's sake…_

"Here," Rose handed me a tray containing a pot of coffee and two cups. "Take this out there and start talking before he gives up on you."

I took the tray and composed my expression as best I could while making my way toward the parlor. I paused at the doorway to take in a deep breath. That was when I overheard Em and Ed speaking in hushed tones.

"Are you sure she doesn't already have a fella, Em?" Ed sounded almost distraught. "'Cause I can't believe that a beautiful girl like that doesn't have a string of 'em tryin' to knock down her door." He sighed loudly, "I don't stand a chance…"

"Ed, I promise. I've known Bella almost as long as I've known Rose. She's goes out on dates now and then, but she's never had what you could call a steady boyfriend." Em paused, "You need to get some gumption and ask her out already. I've never seen you this tongue-tied around a girl. You got it bad, little brother."

"That I do," Ed was still whispering. "There's just something about her. From that first moment at the train station… I can barely get her outta my mind."

This time I had to practically pick my chin up off the floor, I was that surprised to hear Ed utter those words.

_Maybe I'm having a very vivid dream…_

I shook my head in an effort to once again clear the fog, and forced one foot in front of the other while mustering up a smile.

Both men cleared their throats when they saw me before returning my smile.

Whereas earlier, I'd sat in a chair across from him, this time I sat down on the sofa next to Ed while I served the coffee. Rose joined us a moment later with cups of tea for the two of us.

"So, I bet a lot has changed since you've been away, huh Ed?" I wanted to kick myself.

_That was the best I could come up with as a conversation starter? _

Ed however didn't seem to mind, in fact he seemed delighted that I was speaking directly to him instead of to Em or Rose.

He swallowed a sip of coffee and smiled. "Yeah. Downtown has changed some since the war; a lot of new building goin' on. I was happy that the old neighborhood stayed the same, though."

I nodded, remembering that he and Em had grown up in Little Italy, where most of their family still lived. Rose hadn't made mention but, knowing that both their parents were dead; I wondered where he'd been living since he came back.

"Are you staying with one of your brothers?"

He frowned deeply, "I've been at Jimmy's. Well, I've been sleeping there at least." He grinned mischievously. "I try to avoid that place during daylight hours."

Em guffawed and Rose giggled, but I must have still been a little dense because I didn't understand what he was getting at.

"We told you to stay with us," Em remarked. "The offer's still open."

"Thanks, but that baby 'll be here soon and I don't wanna crowd youse." Ed explained. "Joe said I was welcome there too, but they don't have a lot of room in their flat, whereas Jimmy and Vic have a big house." He shrugged. "Hell, I lived through a war, I should be able to stand bein' under the same roof as Vicky."

From there, the conversation drifted to other subjects, such as the fate of a few of their childhood friends; people from the neighborhood. "Whatever happened to Mario and Geno?" Ed asked.

Em frowned. "Geno's married; lives up in Chester now but," Em hesitated, "Mario got hit in Sicily; never made it back."

Ed nodded but didn't say a word.

It was a story I was all too familiar with. I couldn't remember the number of times we'd hear news of someone missing or dead during the war years, and for the months following. My own cousin, Robert, was listed as 'missing in action' at first, until we received word that he'd been killed during the Battle of the Bulge.

Rose clapped her hands together. "How about some music?" she suggested, in an effort to change the subject.

Em and Ed both smiled. "A little Frank?" Ed asked hopefully.

Em was all too happy to retrieve his most recent Frank Sinatra recording from the shelf. He pursed his lips and studied me for a moment. "You know Ed, our little Bella here is more of a _Crosby _fan."

Ed placed his hand over his heart as if in shock, "You prefer Crosby over Sinatra?"

I ignored Rose's giggle as I shrugged. "I suppose so, I mean, I like Frank, I just like Bing better."

Ed smiled. "Hey Em, how's about you play some Crosby."

I gave him a coy smile but didn't speak, preferring to listen in silence as the strains of _Far Away Places _filled the room.

_Far away places with strange sounding names  
Far away over the sea_

_Those far away places with the strange sounding names are  
Calling_

_Calling me_

As the hour grew late, I could tell that my sister wasn't long for her bed. "Guys, I'm gonna go on home now." I stood and bent down to hug Rose, "Get some rest." I whispered.

Ed was immediately on his feet as well. "Yeah, I better head back. I gotta report to base at seven in the morning."

Em nodded before hugging us both and walking us to the door. "You want I should walk you home, Bells?"

Before I could answer, Ed interrupted. "No need," he started and then looked at me, "I mean, if it's okay with you, I'll be happy to walk you, Bella?"

I nodded in agreement, and Ed's expression remained stoic. My brother-in-law's muffled snicker wasn't lost on me, and I had no idea what he found to be so funny, but I didn't comment before donning my coat and leading Ed through the door to the street.

We walked in silence until we were standing in front of my house. The man beside me gave no indication that he intended to say a word, and I began to doubt the conversation I'd overheard between him and his brother. That was until we stood on the porch.

"Well…" I turned to face him, "thanks for walking me home."

I reached for the knob and Ed touched my hand to stop me. "Um," he hesitated, "I'm glad I had this chance to talk to you alone. I… uh, I've been meaning to ask you for a while if maybe you'd like to go out to dinner sometime?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Ed?"

He breathed out as his shoulders seemed to relax. "Yes, I am."

I wasn't certain, the glow of the porch light made it difficult to see, but it almost looked as if Ed was blushing.

His obvious nervousness was enough to calm mine, for some reason, and I found myself placing my hand on his in an effort to reassure. "Yes, I'd love to."

His answering smile almost took my breath away.

"Saturday night? Half past seven?"

I nodded, not able to speak as I stared at him.

"That's great, just great." He spoke quickly, the smile never leaving his face. "I'll see you then." He lightly patted my shoulder before turning and walking briskly down the path to the sidewalk, and taking a left in the direction of Em and Rose's flat.

I entered the house, feeling a bit dazed by the encounter. After making my way silently up the stairs, I quickly dressed for bed, not wanting to disturb Alice. As soon as I pulled the covers back, my sister who'd evidently been lying there awake, spoke. "How's Rose?"

"She's doing fine." I lay down and turned to face her. "How was your date?"

Alice groaned. "The date was nice, but Pop embarrassed me when Jasper arrived to pick me up."

As soon as she graduated high school two years ago, Alice had come to work in the office of the textile mill with me. Over a month ago, a new foreman named Jasper Whitlock had transferred to our mill from one down south.

I wasn't sure if it was his good looks or his southern charm, but my sister had stars in her eyes every time Mr. Whitlock came within fifty feet of her.

Alice's presence seemed to have a similar effect on him, seeing that he made up any excuse to come to the office in order to speak with her.

They'd gone on their first date tonight, but I'd left so early for Em and Rose's that I'd missed Jasper's arrival.

"Oh, no. What did he do?" I asked, remembering how scary Pop could be whenever young men would come calling for his daughters.

"First off, he asked Jasper if _Whitlock _was an Irish name, knowing darn well that it wasn't. When Jasper informed that it was _English, _Pop made a face like he was sucking a lemon."

I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

"Then, he asked Jasper if he was Catholic."

"Uh oh."

"Yeah." It was dark, but I could guess that Alice was rolling her eyes. "When Jasper told him he was Presbyterian, Pop said that I was a good girl and he trusted my judgment in choosing a _beau._"

I giggled. "He actually used that word?"

"Yes, he did. Then he went on the say that Jasper had better be keeping his Protestant notions to himself."

Alice obviously wasn't too upset with our dad, because when I laughed out loud, she joined in with me.

"Jasper thought Pop was a riot."

"So, you'll be going out again?"

"Yes, he wants to take me to the movies."

I sat quietly for a moment before speaking in a whisper. "Ed asked me out."

If Alice was tired, you'd never have known by the way she sat straight up in bed and let out a squeal of delight. "I knew it! I knew he liked you!"

"Shhh, be quiet, I don't want everyone awake." Even though my tone was scolding, I couldn't wipe the happy smile from my face.

Alice threw her arms around my neck. "Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you."

_***YBTM***_

On Saturday evening, I was dressed and waiting in the parlor when Ed arrived, although Pop wouldn't let me answer the door.

"Hello Mr. Swan, I'm here for Bella." I heard Ed's voice sound from the porch.

"So she tells me," Pop answered in a gruff tone, "well, I suppose you should come in then."

"Thanks very much," Ed answered as he crossed the threshold and removed his hat.

We smiled at one another as I walked over to stand beside him, fastening my coat as I did, and hoping we could make a quick escape. "These are for you," he said in almost a whisper while handing me a bouquet of pansies. Tasteful and understated, just like him.

"They're lovely, thank you," I smiled gratefully before retreating to put them in water. Mom, God bless her, took them from me, so I wouldn't need to leave the parlor.

"Since I already know ya, and your brother's married to my Rosie, I won't be needing to ask the usual questions," His words didn't fool me. I knew that Pop wasn't going to make this easy.

"Yes, sir." Ed answered like the soldier he was.

"How old are ya?"

"Twenty-four."

Pop nodded.

"Everyone calls you Ed, is that short for _Edward_?"

"Well, um, Edward is what I go by now, but growing up, my name was actually _Eduardo._"

"A-huh." Pop pursed his lips. "You attend Mass regularly?"

Ed gave him a slight smile, "Yes, sir."

"Well," Pop shrugged, "Go on with ye then, just don't be too late bringing her home." He turned toward where my mother waited in the dining room doorway. "There's nothing to me done Irene, our daughters can't seem to resist these Colonna boys and their _dago _charm."

Ed blurted out a laugh.

"Pop!" I exclaimed, although the mischievous twinkle in his eye, told me he was teasing.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ed then grasped my hand in his, in full view of my father, and turned us toward the door. "Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Swan."

Ed drove us to a restaurant in Little Italy. Once seated at our table, I tried to apologize for my father's behavior.

"I'm sorry about my Pop," I began in a whisper, "he thinks he's being funny with the _dago _remarks."

Ed grinned, "S'alright. I won't tell you what we say about the Irish."

"Hey!" That remark instantly changed my mood from apologetic to combative.

Ed laughed, "I'm kidding, Bella."

I relaxed and shrugged, "Sorry."

"In the neighborhood," he continued, "these days most people don't care so much about your heritage. Maybe there was a time when they did, back when most there didn't speak English, but now, it's not important. Sure, most everyone there is at least _half_ Italian," he paused, "Em told you that we're not full-blooded didn't he?"

I shook my head, not remembering whether he'd ever mentioned that.

He continued to smile, "Our Mom's pop was a real rebel; he came over from Italy and chose to marry a _German_ girl instead of an Italian." He chuckled, "Me, Em and Jimmy were the only kids growin' up on our block with _blonde _hair." He laughed.

I smiled as I tried to imagine the dark haired man in front of me as a little blonde-haired boy.

"Well, I hate to admit that even if you were Irish; my Pop would still be the way he is. He seems to think it his duty to put every one of our dates through the ringer."

Ed smiled. "I like your Pops. Em thinks he's great, although he did warn me about him. Besides, I'd probably be the same way if I had daughters."

I smiled, relieved that my crazy father didn't offend him. "So… do I call you Ed, Edward or _Eduardo?_"

He chuckled. "Ed or Edward is fine."

"So Em is Emilio and Jimmy is really Giacomo? What about your other brothers?"

"Carl is _Carlo, _and Joe is _Giuseppe._ No one calls us by those names now except Aunt Julie."

"Is she your father's sister?"

"Yeah. My Colonna grandparents had three kids, Pop, Uncle John and Aunt Julie." He counted off on his fingers as he spoke, "All three came over from Italy with their parents. Uncle John was the first of us to change his name. He wanted to join the navy when he was young, but they wouldn't take Italians. So he changed from Giovanni Colonna to John Cullen."

"Sounds Irish," I remarked with a giggle.

"It does. He got a lot of shit for that let me tell you." He chuckled, "funny, they don't mind you marrying a non-Italian, but you better not change your name." He shook his head. "Anyway, Uncle John died in '47, same year as my pop."

"While you were away?" I asked sadly.

He nodded. "Yeah. There are a lot of people missing that were here when I left, not just friends from the neighborhood who joined up…" He rubbed at his chin, a troubled frown on his lips. "Em probably told you that our Ma died in '43?"

"Yes."

He continued speaking in a quiet tone, "I enlisted right after that. I didn't have a reason to stay here anymore…" He took a sip of coffee.

"You were close to her?"

He nodded; his eyes sad. "I loved her more than anyone in the world." He looked down at his plate while he continued, "When the war started, all my brothers joined up, with the exception of Carl…." He smiled slightly, "they wouldn't take him; he had too many kids."

He drew in a deep breath. "I was too young to join, but I didn't want to leave my Ma anyhow. She wasn't well. My Pops was a good man, but he tended to drink a little, and he was a _mean _drunk. Some nights, he didn't come home, and Ma would have been alone in the house if I hadn't been there." He sighed. "They had a troubled marriage. I know they loved each other, but they didn't like one another so much, if you understand me."

I nodded, suddenly feeling very sad for Ed and his brothers. My Pop could be a pain in the ass, but his wife and family were everything to him. My parents were not only husband and wife, they were best friends. I honestly didn't know how one would survive the loss of the other, and I hoped it would be many years before we would find out.

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the only grandparent I knew growin' up was Pop's mother, my Nonna. The rest died before I was born. Aunt Julie was widowed young, so she lived with Nonna across the street from where I grew up. She still lives there, and Carl and Esme live in our old house."

"For a while there, it seemed like all I was getting' from back home was bad news. Nonna died in '46, Pops in the summer of '47, and Uncle John just before Christmas that year."

"How did your father die?"

"Pop had leukemia, and Uncle John had a bad heart." He sighed. "Enough of this gloomy talk," he clapped his hands together lightly, while trying to smile, "I asked you out so's I could show you a good time. I'm pretty sure I'm failing miserably."

I reached across to pat his hand. "I wanted to get to know you, so, no, you're not failing. This date has been perfect so far. And," I smirked as I thought about the night I'd met him for the first time, after he'd stepped off that train. The image of Ed looking so handsome in his uniform would be forever etched in my memory, "I think, if it's all the same to you, I'll call you _Sarge. _It reminds me of the night we met." I took a deep breath as his smile grew. "And, it suits you."

"Okay well, maybe over desert you can enlighten me as to how many fellas your Pops has, how'd you say it? Oh, yeah, 'put through the ringer' on _your _behalf?"

I laughed at Ed's attempt to discover the existence of an old flame or two in my past.

_Well, this was going to go down at the shortest conversation in history…_

_***YBTM***_

Our second date consisted of a double feature at the old Goldman Theater. Even though we'd already seen both films, it mattered little. Just being with Ed, holding his hand, or feeling the warmth of his arm around my shoulders made me feel happiness I'd never known before.

After exiting the theater, we laughed like little kids to find that it had started snowing while we were inside. While walking the two blocks back to my house, I couldn't resist scooping up a handful of snow to toss at Ed.

He laughed, and then the battle was on. "I have to warn you Miss Swan, I have earned medals for my marksmanship."

_Oh dear… this may have been a bad idea…_

I barely had a moment to regret my rash behavior before a large fluffy snowball hit me in the arm.

Ed shot me a wicked grin, "Told you. I'm especially proficient when it comes to snowballs." He continued to talk while forming another icy missile. "Every time it snowed while I was growin' up, me and my friends used to wait for the kids from Saint Joseph's to leave for the day, so's we could attack."

I turned toward him, fire in my eyes as I remembered the many occasions where the public school kids would lie in wait, a block away from our school. Mom just laughed when we'd explain the indignity we'd suffered at the hands of those horrible boys.

"That was you?!" I shouted as I pressed two handfuls of snow together, "You better watch out mister, I'm gunnin' for you now!"

His eyes widened in what appeared to be a mixture of surprise, and possibly _fear_?

"Bella, we were kids, just havin' some fun, uh." He continued speaking as I inched closer to him, "You know, you look kind of scary right now," he exclaimed before turning to run away.

"Come back here," I yelled while pitching the snowball so that it hit him squarely in the middle of his back. "I'm going to report you! I bet your commanding officer would love to know how you ran away from a fight, Colonna!" I chased him, and he continued to laugh all the way to my front door.

_***YBTM***_

After every date, Alice would ask expectantly if Ed had kissed me yet. Oddly enough, Alice was usually a real stickler for propriety, and kissing on the first date was a big no-no.

_It seems that in the case of me and Ed, Alice told her rules of etiquette to take a powder… _

Sadly, I'd had to disappoint her until returning home from our third date, which had been a dance on the Army base.

I'd been kissed exactly twice in my life before meeting Ed.

Once was after a date with Walter Callaway, the brother of a good friend. Alice told me I should have slapped him for being so forward. Without a doubt, I had been surprised by the kiss, but couldn't find it in me to react with anger; although, I didn't have a bit of problem turning him down when he asked for a second date.

The other kiss was with Joe Flaherty, a boy I'd gone to school with. After graduation, he'd taken me on precisely two dates before enlisting in the army. The kiss occurred after date number two, and it was _nothing _to write home about.

This kiss, the one with Edward, was one I would remember for the rest of my life.

The way his hand softly rested against my cheek as he brought his lips close to mine…

The feel of his warm breath on my face; my heart reacting by beating wildly in my chest…

The slight hesitation just before our lips finally met in a fervent, although all too brief kiss…

The feeling of lightheadedness as he pulled away; probably caused by the fact that I'd stopped breathing…

I barely slept that night, wanting to relive that kiss over and over again in my mind.

_***YBTM***_

Christmas came and went with its usual fervor, and since Ed and I were now dating, I made sure to buy him a gift. It was just a package of linen hankies that I'd embroidered myself with his initials, but by his reaction, you'd have thought they were made of spun gold.

His gift to me was a copy of Frank Sinatra's most recent recording. I laughed when he assured, with certainty, that I obviously hadn't heard enough Sinatra because if I had, Frank wouldn't be relegated to second place in my list of favorites. Ed assured that he was making it his mission to 'set things right'.

The biggest surprise on Christmas morning came in the form of a large crate which Ed helped Em carry into the house. All five of us children who were still living at home, no matter that two of us were grown women, squealed with delight when the contents revealed a brand new television set, our very first.

Pop had always grumbled, saying he'd never purchase one, using the excuse that it would tear our family apart, causing us to watch the television rather than talk to one another. We all knew that he wanted one just as much as we did, but that he couldn't bring himself to spend such a sum when there were so many other things our family needed.

"Christ," Pop whispered while staring at the gift. "This is… somethin'."

Em's smile grew wider as he and Ed got busy attaching the legs to the underside of the box.

Pop, watching them intently, spoke in a low voice, "Ya didn't _steal _it, did ya?"

Em exploded with laughter, while Mom scolded her husband. "Charlie Swan!" She exclaimed.

"Well," he defended with a wink, "They _are _Italian after all."

"Pop!" I groaned, wanting to kick my father, "enough already!"

Ed and Em were both laughing now. "Old man, you are one of a kind. I'll have you know that I paid cash, and Ed chipped in as well."

I beamed at Ed, the man who was fast becoming the most important person in my life.

I didn't know exactly when it had happened, but sometime between that first date and now, I'd fallen in love with Edward Colonna.

_*******************A/N***************  
A/N Song rec: "Faraway Places" by Bing Crosby**_

_**Translations from the prologue and this chapter:  
**__**mo stór**__** –Gaelic for 'my dear' or 'my love'  
Mi Ragazzo Bello – Italian for my handsome/beautiful boy**_

_**Thanks for reading! More to come.**_


	4. January to March 1950

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help!**_

_*******************************YBTM**********************_

_*****January, 1950*****_

Hurried footsteps along the hall woke me before dawn. Alice and I scurried out of bed, only to find both our parents dressed for the day and milling around the kitchen.

"What's happened?" Alice asked, her face a mirror of my worried expression.

"Nothing's wrong," Mom smiled, but I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. "I was just comin' to wake ya. Em's takin' Rosie to the hospital."

"Oh!" Both Alice and I exclaimed at once. My heart leapt in my chest as I thought about the imminent arrival of Rose and Em's baby. I turned in order to race back up the stairs.

"Don't run off," Mom continued. "I'm going to the hospital to wait with Em, but I need you girls to make sure that the others make it off to school on time."

Realization dawned that it was only Wednesday, and despite the fact that our sister was about to give birth, Alice and I still had to go to work.

Alice and I followed Mom out of the house, eager to see our sister before she left for the hospital.

Em was just bundling Rose into the car when we got there. As my mother scooted into the backseat, I happened to glance behind me and found that Pop and the rest of the family had followed us down the street.

We all took turns leaning into Rose's window to kiss and hug her goodbye. "Love you, Rosie," I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

"Don't start," Rose scolded, tears forming as she bit her lip. She grasped our hands one last time before Em eased the car away from the curb.

It was only after they were out of sight that I realized we all, with the exception of Pop, were standing on the sidewalk in our pajamas. "Come on, kids. I think we've given the nosy neighbors enough of a show," Pop was frowning, and his tone was gruff.

I knew he wasn't really angry; he was merely worried about Rose.

Alice, always the one to lessen his bad mood, gave him a quick hug and smiled. "Just think, this time tomorrow you won't be just _Pop _anymore. You'll be _Grandpop._"

Pop scowled, but I could see his eyes soften. "Alright, alright, and if you don't get a move on, you'll be _unemployed._"

The minute our workday was through, Alice and I were out the door like a shot and on our way to catch the trolley that would take us to Saint Vincent's hospital.

Mom and Em looked tired, but both were beaming when we found them near the nursery window. "It's a girl!" Em exclaimed as soon as he saw us.

Alice and I practically cheered as we ran to hug him and Mom.

"How long ago…?" Alice began to ask.

"She arrived a little over an hour ago," Em began. "It's been a long day. The nurse is bringing her to the window soon."

Pop and the rest of the family arrived just as the nurse appeared at the window, holding a tiny bundle. Little Margaret Irene Colonna, named for both her grandmothers, was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid eyes on. "We've been waiting for you, little one," I whispered against the glass as the nurse held her up for all to see.

A short time later, Ed arrived followed closely by the rest of Em's brothers and their wives. Soon, the waiting room was filled with members of the combined Swan and Colonna families, all there to 'ooh' and 'aah' over the new arrival, and to congratulate her parents.

For a time, after Maggie and Rose came home from the hospital, Mom practically moved into Em and Rose's flat in order to help with the baby. The care of our family fell squarely on the shoulders of me and Alice during those weeks, which meant we didn't have a lot of time to go out on dates.

Ed didn't seem to mind, content to spend most of his evenings visiting in our home, talking with Pop or roughhousing with Patrick. Jasper also started to become a frequent guest as well.

My little brother soon grew as attached to Ed and Jasper as he was to Em, and even after Rose didn't need Mom's help in the evenings any more, our fellows made it a point to show up every Thursday. That was the night they all gathered, including Em and Pop, to watch Patrick's favorite television program, _The Lone Ranger._

_*****February, 1950*****_

A few weeks after Maggie's birth, Ed and I stood as godparents, and I couldn't help but wonder as I looked down into the eyes of the dark-haired beauty in my arms, whether, if Ed and I were to marry, our children might favor little Maggie.

_I couldn't imagine a child of Ed's being anything less than stunning…and Maggie was lovely_

As I cradled her, I happened to glance in Ed's direction, and found him watching us. My heart melted at the adoring expression on his handsome face.

After the baptism, Aunt Julie insisted we all gather at her home for lunch.

Everyone was there, and I mean everyone; all the Colonna brothers, their wives and children, along with our family.

"Unca Eddie?" an adorable little girl, one of Carl and Esmeralda's, who looked to be all of about three years old, grabbed a hold of Ed's hand and tugged while we sat in Aunt Julie's parlor.

"Yes, Lucy?" Ed turned to face her with a smile.

"You gotta nickel?" Her brown eyes searched his.

"Ay! Lucy, stop with the beggin'." Her mother scolded from the other side of the room.

Ed grinned and waved a hand, signaling that he didn't mind, "Now, bambina," Ed picked up his niece and sat her on his knee. "What ya need a nickel for?"

"For _candy,_" She smiled sweetly as she played with his shirt collar.

_This kid was good…_

_No doubt her piggy bank was overflowing, if she turned on the charm like this with everyone…_

Ed pursed his lips. "Well, I think I might have a spare nickel around here somewheres." He reached into his pocket and produced a coin, much to the delight of the little girl.

"Thanks, Unca Eddie!" She hugged him before climbing off his lap and disappearing in the direction of the kitchen.

She'd no sooner left than one of her brothers appeared in the doorway. As soon as he began to approach Ed, Esmeralda's voice brought him up short. "Don't even think about it, Anthony."

The young boy stopped walking and stared at his mother with wide eyes. "Mind ya manners and go back in that kitchen and eat your lunch. Your Uncle Eddie ain't here so's you kids can bleed him dry."

Anthony made a hasty retreat, and his mother was quick to follow after him.

I giggled in amusement. "She's tough."

He nodded, agreeing. "She keeps those kids in line, I swear."

"I'm never gonna remember the names of all your nieces and nephews," I leaned close to whisper.

He grinned, "I'll help you. It's not that difficult. There are the Sonnys..."

"Yeah, what's the story there?" I cut him off, still keeping my voice low, "Three of your brothers have boys named Sonny?"

He chuckled. "Well, that's not really their names, in each case, those boys were named after their fathers, so rather than have two Carls, Jimmys or Joeys in the house, they chose to call their oldest boys 'Sonny'."

"Oh." I nodded. It made sense. I thought about the number of my relatives who used the nicknames "Buddy" or "Junior" for their fathers' namesakes.

Right then and there, I made a promise to myself that IF I ever married Ed and IF we ever had a boy, we _weren't _calling him _Sonny._

_*****March, 1950*** **_

By spring, things were back to normal, and little Maggie was growing like a weed.

With the arrival of milder weather, paired with the fact that Ed had recently purchased an automobile, Saturdays soon became my favorite day of the week. Now that he didn't have to borrow a car from one of his brothers, he always went out of his way to make our Saturday afternoons special; whether it was planning a day trip to the seashore or merely a picnic in the park.

On one such occasion, we exchanged our first 'I love yous'. There was no great fanfare, no fireworks, just our whispered admissions, followed by a warm embrace which led to several passionate kisses that would have made my mother blush, had she been there to witness them.

We'd also gotten into a routine of visiting with Elise and Joe once a week to play pinochle. They were a lot of fun, and Elise was quickly becoming a good friend.

Sometimes Em and Rose would show up as well, making our little gathering all the more enjoyable.

It was on one such occasion that I learned a lot more about Ed's childhood than he'd been willing to confide up until that time.

"No thanks," I told Joe as he offered me a cigarette.

"Oh, sorry, I keep forgettin' that you don't smoke," he grinned.

"I'm the only one of my sisters that smokes," Rose admitted as Em offered her a light.

I gave her a dubious look, "I think Laura and Franny have been sneaking cigarettes. Mom smelled it on their clothes."

Rose looked surprised, "Those two…" she shook her head. "At least I waited until I went out to work."

"Franny and her friend, Anne Marie, bagged school the other day too," I continued, "Anne Marie's Mom found them drinking wine in their basement. After that, Pop threatened to lock Franny in her room."

Rose's mouth fell open in shock this time. "What in the world?!" She exclaimed.

"Anne Marie is Fran's little Italian friend, right?" Em asked.

I nodded.

"Uh oh. I can hear it now; I bet your Pops had a field day with that; the Italian girl corruptin' his daughter." He laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all," I defended. "He knows it was more like Franny leadin' poor Anne Marie astray." I smirked, still eyeing my brother-in-law. "I think you and Sarge, here" I patted Ed's arm, "have softened him up."

Em laughed, while Ed smiled.

"So true," Rose chimed in, "Here's an example of how much our parents have changed," she paused, glancing at each of us in turn, "when we were little, our parents forbade us from setting foot in Little It'ly because, according to them, _those Italians would slit our throats_."

Rose's statement drew uproarious laughter from everyone at the table.

"Rosie, I love your parents," Em remarked, still laughing.

"They grew up in a different world," I sighed.

"Ain't it the truth," Joe agreed as he sipped his beer. "They're good people though; your parents. Your father does right by your mother. They set a good example for youse kids."

Rose and I smiled and nodded.

"The only thing our old man ever did was give lessons on how to be a _terrible_ husband and father. It was good though, none of us, _not one, _wants to ever be like him," he continued.

"Joe, he's dead, let it go." Ed's tone was quiet.

"Why the hell should I?" Joe downed what was left in the bottle before continuing in a raised voice. "Ed, just 'cause you don't like to talk about it, don't mean it didn't happen. He was a bastard. And the night Mom died, where was he?"

"Joe…" Em tried to stop him from continuing.

"You were the only one there when the ambulance took her away, Ed. Where was he?"

"Out," Ed was staring down at the table as he answered.

"Out with his _whore,_" Joe spat the words. "Our mother was _dying, _and that son of a bitch was fucking around!"

Joe's eyes filled with tears as Elise patted his back consolingly. "Pardon the language," he rasped out, before clearing his throat.

"You didn't see how he was… after," Ed whispered, his eyes still glued to the table. "He was a broken man…"

"You know what? I don't give a shit. He should have thought about all that while she was still alive! I hope he's burning in Hell right now!" Joe barked. "I'm sorry little brother, I don't think I have it in me to ever forgive him…"

Ed was quiet when he drove me home that night. I didn't press, knowing he was a very private man, and would speak when he was ready.

"Joe's right, you know," his voice barely a whisper as he glanced toward me, "about our Pops. But after Mom died, Carl and I were the ones who saw how he was. He fell apart. Once I left for the Army, Carl said that Pop lost interest in everything. It was like he was punishing himself for all his past sins. There was never a question of whether he loved us… or our mom. It's just that when he drank, there was no controlling that temper… When we were little, he would try to use Mom as his punching bag. Once we were big enough to put a stop to that shit, he'd just leave," Ed gripped the wheel tightly as he continued. "But after she died, he was different. Carl said that right up to the end, even when the cancer was eatin' him alive; he visited her grave and cried. He mourned her every single day for four years." He reached up to brush away a tear, "I can't hate him, Bella…"

I couldn't speak; my own tears very close to the surface. All I could do was reach over and place my hand in his.

"You know why Jimmy puts up with Vicky's nagging?" He glanced toward me again, "It's because he knows how Pops would have reacted to some of the shit she pulls, and Jimmy never wants to be like him. So, he lets Vicky walk all over him, because he loves her. It's the same with all my brothers; they treat their wives like queens, because our mother never got to have that."

It wasn't possible to hold back the tears any longer so, as they fell, I did my best to comfort him, "Your mother raised five wonderful, decent, men. I'm sure she knows, and is very proud of each and every one of you. I do hope that someday Joe can set aside his own anger, instead of carrying that burden around with him."

Ed nodded as he squeezed my hand, "I do too."

That night after arriving home, my eyes still red-rimmed from my tears, I practically threw myself into my father's arms. "Hey, now. What's all this?" He crooned while lightly patting my back.

"Nothing," I sniffled, "I just love you, Pop."

"I love you too, but what's the matter? Have you had a fight with Edward?"

I shook my head against his neck. "No. Sometimes a girl just needs her pop."

Pop sat back then, allowing me to sob against his shoulder until I was cried out.

_**************A/N**************  
A/N Still with me? I love all your messages, by the way. **_

_**Every Italian family must include at least one 'Sonny' (or twelve). My southern husband is bewildered over the fact that I can keep all 57 first cousins straight. (To be fair, half of those cousins come from the Irish side…but on the Italian side three are named 'Sonny' and one of them has a boy named 'Sonny' and a grandchild named 'Little Sonny'…lol) **_

_**These characters are very close to my heart….You may be able to guess why, but I'll explain fully at the end of the story.**_

_**My Facebook name is Annie M Deacon. Not my real name, however if I ever decide to publish an original story, I intend to use the penname A M Deacon. **_

_**Please join our Facebook group: Emmamama's Stories, where we meet and discuss. I've also posted photo files on there for each of my stories.**_


	5. May 1950

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help with the original and with the new content!**_

_*************************YBTM**********************_

_*****May, 1950*****_

For months, everything had been perfect.

_Too perfect._

I should have known it was too good to last.

One Friday evening, when both Joe and Ed were required to stay late on base, Elise and I were invited to Vicky's for dinner. Vicky explained that Jimmy was working late as well, and the three of us could have a 'girls' night'. She was so intimidating, even over the telephone, that I didn't dare refuse.

During the drive over, I bombarded Elise with questions. "Are you sure she wants _me_, Elise? Vicky acts like she can't stand the sight of me."

Elise chuckled. "Bella, she's a bitch to everyone." She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she's tryin' to do better by Jimmy by being nicer to his family?"

I didn't answer, but was touched that Elise looked upon me as part of the Colonna family.

Dinner was pleasant enough; it wasn't until afterwards, as we sat in Vicky's kitchen chatting over cups of tea that things became uncomfortable.

During a lull in the conversation, Vicky turned to me, her expression suddenly serious. "Bella," she reached and placed her hand over mine, "Besides getting to know you better, I did have another reason for inviting you here tonight."

I waited expectantly for what she had to tell me.

"You seem to be a nice girl, and I can tell you care for Edward quite a bit," she hesitated and bit her lip, "I wonder… has he ever mentioned his _German _girlfriend to you?"

I stared at her in confusion, completely taken aback by the question. "Why...no, uh…" I stuttered while a knot formed in my stomach.

_Come to think of it, Ed has not spoken much about any old girlfriends…_

She released a breath and took back her hand, "It's really none of my business, and maybe I should just keep my mouth shut, but I'd hate to see you get hurt when I could have done something to stop it…"

"What you gettin' at, Vicky?" Elise snapped.

Vicky turned to Elise and held her hands up defensively, "I'm just lookin' out for Bella's best interest. It so happens that I saw a picture of Ed and his girl, and she's a dead ringer for Bella here."

_His girl? _

_I thought I was his girl…._

I felt sick.

Vicky looked back towards me then, seeming to study my face as she spoke, "I can't help but wonder if your resemblance to her is the reason he's dating you."

"Come on, Vicky," Elise admonished.

Vicky held her hand up again as she stood. "I'll show you," she said, before rushing out of the room.

I sat there wringing my hands until Elise broke the silence.

"Bella, I don't know what she's talking about," she whispered. "I never knew Ed had a girlfriend in Germany…." She bit her lip, "We came home over a year before he did, but he never mentioned…"

Elise didn't get a chance to finish before Vicky returned, holding a photograph out for both of us to see.

"I was dusting, and found this sitting on his dresser," she explained.

The picture was of Ed seated next to a striking young woman. Even though I knew this photo was taken well before we met, it still made my heart ache to see Ed smiling so happily while with someone else.

"She doesn't look like me at all," I whispered, for lack of anything better to say.

"Of course not," Elise blurted, "First of all, she's from Belgium, not Germany."

"And how would you know that?" Vicky asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because Joe took the photo," Elise shot back, "That girl's my cousin, Marie. When Ed came to visit, sometimes we'd set him up with Marie, and the four of us would go out together."

"Hmm," Vicky frowned and turned back to me, "Well, be that as it may, I know that Ed's going to get his orders in a few months and suppose they send him back to Europe? What's to stop him from looking up _Marie _when he gets there?"

"Because Ed loves _Bella,_" Elise argued.

Vicky ignored her, "Bella, I hope you understand. I had to tell you. It wouldn't feel right, keeping this to myself."

"You just like to cause trouble," Elise was still angry, "I should have known..."

I gently patted her arm to calm her, "No, Elise. It's fine." I turned back to Vicky. "I'm glad you told me."

Vicky smiled sweetly before glaring at Elise.

I cleared my throat and glanced down at my wristwatch. I felt the childish urge to scream, and knew I needed to get out of there. "Um, it's getting late. I suppose we should head back?" I prayed Elise would take the hint.

Thank God she did, and less than five minutes later we were pulling away from the curb.

Elise spent the entire length of the drive home trying to assure me that Marie and Ed were never serious about one another, and that I didn't have anything to worry about. I believed her, truly I did, but there was still a small part of me that was uncertain. Every time I thought of how happy Ed looked in the photo, that uncertainty grew.

While out to dinner with Ed the following evening, I thought about the fact that I'd confided every boring detail of the dates I'd been on, but he had yet to share much about his romantic past. I also kept thinking about what Vicky had said. What if Ed did go back to Europe? What was stopping him from forgetting all about me, especially if he could see Marie again?

These thoughts continued to eat at me, so much so that on the way home I tactlessly blurted out a question without thinking first.

"So," I began, "tell me about the girl you dated in Belgium? Elise's cousin. She's very pretty."

I watched as his brow furrowed in confusion. "What? How did you know…? Did Elise tell you about her?"

"Well, yes, we were at Vicky and Jimmy's. Elise told me a little, but that was after I saw the photo of the two of you together."

He appeared even more confused as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand. What photo?"

"A photo of you and Marie; you both looked really happy…together."

I watched as his eyes opened wide in surprise, "Bella, what the hell? My photos are packed away in my trunk." His voice rose in anger as he continued, "So, what? You were having dinner at my brother's, and because we're dating you thought that gave you permission to snoop through my things?"

My mouth fell open in shock at his words. "I…didn't…"

"Unbelievable," he muttered as I watched his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"Ed, I did _not _go through your things." I defended, "Vicky showed me the photograph. She... She said it was sitting on your dresser…"

"There are no photographs on my dresser." He was scowling now, "You really expect me to believe that Vicky was looking through my trunk? Why the hell would she do that? Vicky could care less about any of that."

He shook his head in disbelief, "Bella, you know I'm a private person. It takes a while for me to open up to someone." He pulled the car up to the curb in front of my home, but didn't cut the engine.

I nodded, "I know that, but Ed please believe me…"

He shook his head. "I can't… I mean, I need some time. I need to think." He paused and exited the car before coming around to my side.

I silently climbed out and walked toward my front porch in a daze.

I couldn't understand why he wouldn't listen, and why he was so angry.

"The irony is that I would have eventually shown those photos to you, but if there's one thing I can't stand Bella, it's a sneak." He spat the words angrily once we reached the door. "I would _never _go behind your back like that..."

Now it was my turn to get mad. I turned to face him and poked my finger into his chest for emphasis. "I don't make a habit of lying, Edward Colonna. How many times do I have to say that I didn't go through your things before you'll believe me?" I practically shouted those words before placing both my hands on my hips. "You think that _Vicky _is more trustworthy than me?"

He opened his mouth to answer, and I waved him away. "It doesn't matter. You said you need time? As of right now, you've got all the time in the world. Don't telephone me and don't come to my house." I opened the door and stepped inside before slamming it in his face.

As I turned to race up the stairs, I caught a glimpse of Pop sitting straight up in his easy chair, staring at me with wide eyes.

Alice wasn't yet home from her date and, as I undressed for bed, I was grateful for the solitude.

I cried myself to sleep that night; my tears more the result of anger than hurt.

_***YBTM***_

The day after my fight with Ed, I confided everything to Alice. She was on my side, of course, and spent the rest of the weekend trying to lift my spirits by distracting me with preparations for our upcoming holiday.

For the past three years, after attending the Memorial Day Parade, Alice and I, along with our friends Marcie and Betty, would spend a few days at the seashore.

I supposed that Ed took my words to heart because, by the time we left on our trip, I still hadn't heard a word from him.

"Come on, Bella," Marcie insisted. "Get dressed; we're going to try out that new place on the boardwalk for dinner. We'll have a few drinks; heck, maybe we'll even go dancing afterwards."

Betty and Alice giggled and nodded their heads in agreement.

I knew this was coming.

We'd been so tired after arriving, that we'd settled for hot dogs from a vendor for dinner last night. I knew that tonight, Alice and my friends would want to get dolled up and do the town.

I frowned at my sister, "And how will Jasper feel if you go dancing?"

Alice shrugged, never losing her smile. "I'm not married to him. There's nothing wrong with going out and having some fun."

I gave a defeated sigh, not able to shake the sadness I'd felt for the past few days. Alice grabbed my hand, "Bella, he's going to apologize. Give it time," she whispered.

I hoped she was right.

"Go," she gave me a slight push in the direction of the bathroom. "Wash off the sand, so we can get out of here."

I nodded and did as she said.

We were dressed and almost out the door when Mrs. Collins, the lady who ran the rooming house, called me to the telephone. "Bella honey, someone's on the phone asking for you."

Alice and I stared at one another in shock. It's funny that it never occurred to me that it might be one of our parents, notifying us of some emergency.

_I knew it was Ed._

Alice must have had the same thought, "Make him work for your forgiveness," she whispered before I walked over to pick up the handset.

"Hello," I answered in a quiet tone, turning to find that everyone had vacated the room, giving me a few moments of privacy.

"_Bella?"_

"Yes."

"_Bella, it's Ed."_

"I know."

There followed a moment of awkward silence.

"_Listen, I know you're angry, and I honestly don't blame you. I acted like a jackass."_

"Yes, you did." I wasn't going to argue with the truth.

Ed's low chuckle sounded in my ear, melting my heart just a little. God, how I missed him.

"_I am so very sorry, Bella, for the things I said and the way I behaved. Can you forgive me?"_

I paused; thinking about what could have possibly happened to change his mind. "You no longer believe that I went through your things?"

"_No. I'm sorry I ever accused you of that…"_

"Why not?" I interrupted. "What made you change your mind?"

"_Well, deep down I knew you weren't like that. And then Elise called me a stupid S.O.B. for what I said."_

I pursed my lips and nodded, knowing full well he couldn't see me. "So, Elise told you that Vicky was the one snooping through your stuff?"

"_Yeah, she said that Vicky showed the picture to the both of youse…"_

"And you now believe me only because Elise told you so?" My voice rose in indignation.

"_No, no. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm a fool. Please, Bella. Why don't you come home and let me make it up to you?"_

"Absolutely not," I exclaimed. "I'm having a good time with people who don't think I'm a liar and a sneak."

Well, I wasn't really having a good time, my fight with him had seen to that, but I was trying.

"_Please, Bella. You're neither of those things. I am so sorry…."_

"You certainly seemed to believe I was a few days ago. I'm sorry, but I can't date someone who has such a low opinion of me." I paused and sighed.

"_Is this it then?"_

"What?"

"_The… the end of us…" _

Tears filled my eyes at the sound of Ed's voice catching on those words.

"I don't know." The last thing I wanted to do was lose him, but now it seemed that I was the one who needed time to think. As much as I loved him, I couldn't be with someone who didn't trust me.

"Listen," I was whispering now. "I'll be home on Saturday. We can talk then."

"_Alright. I love you, Bella."_

"Love's not the problem." I told him. "I love you too."

_***YBTM***_

_It's quarter to three, there's no one in the place except you and me  
So, set 'em up, Joe, I got a little story you oughta know  
We're drinkin', my friend, to the end of a brief episode  
Make it one for my baby and one more for the road_

_I got the routine, so drop another nickel in the machine_  
_I'm feelin' so bad, wish you'd make the music pretty and sad_  
_Could tell you a lot, but you've got to be true to your code_  
_So, make it one for my baby and one more for the road_

_********************A/N******************  
A/N Song Rec: "One For My Baby" – Sinatra. Yeah, right about now, Ed is listening to Frank and feeling very sorry for himself. lol**_

_**The next chapter covers June 1950, which begins the day after Bella and Ed's phone call.**_

_**Believe it or not, about 80 percent of this story is based on true events. This chapter content is close to 100 percent based on fact. *sigh* Arguments can start over the silliest of things…**_

_**Hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow. **_

_**I'm Annie M Deacon on FB. Come join our FB group: Emmamama's Stories. **_


	6. June 1950

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for her wonderful comments and suggestions, along with her assistance in helping to fix my boo-boos. :D**_

_*************************YBTM**********************_

_*****June 1950*****_

The day after Ed's telephone call, the girls and I spent the morning at the beach. With nothing to distract me but the sound of waves crashing against the shore, and the occasional happy squeal of a young child chasing the surf, I was able to truly reflect upon the past few days.

Thinking about Ed, it was easy to forget the angry expression from the last time we'd been together. In my mind's eye, all I could see was his tender smile; the one he wore just before his lips would met mine in a tender kiss.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I missed him.

I had to urge to slap him, but I missed him nevertheless.

I had no doubt that his apology during the telephone call had been sincere. Truth be told, I had already forgiven his hurtful remarks, that didn't mean I was any less angry over his treatment of me. As my mother would say, he'd managed to 'get my Irish up' and he had some work to do before he was back in my good graces.

Even taking all that into account, I loved him more than ever.

After returning to the rooming house to wash up and change, the girls and I had a light lunch before visiting shops along the boardwalk. Alice managed to coerce me into purchasing a new swimsuit. It was black with white trim, and strapless. It seemed a bit daring, but I couldn't help but feel beautiful when I tried it on.

"Oh, Bella!" Alice exclaimed when I modeled it for her. "You look ravishing." She was grinning from ear to ear. "You are going to turn every head on the beach."

I frowned. There was only one fellow whose head I wanted to turn, and I wouldn't be able to see him for days.

It was late afternoon before we headed back, parcels in hand, to dress for dinner. When we rounded the corner to the rooming house, my steps faltered once I noticed a familiar figure leaning casually against his automobile while taking a drag from a cigarette.

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed.

Ed turned to look in our direction just as I shook off my surprise and regained my footing. He gave me a sad smile before putting out the smoke and swiftly closing the distance between us.

Even though I could see signs of worry on his face, that didn't take away from the fact that he was, as always, devastatingly handsome.

"Bella…" he said, his voice almost a whisper. It was then I noticed the small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hello, Ed." Alice's tone was pleasant enough, but her expression was less than friendly.

He nodded toward her, while our friends stared back and forth between the three of us. "Hello, Alice."

Ed hadn't met Betty or Marcie before, so I made quick work of introducing everyone.

"Bella, may I speak with you," he eyed the other girls, "privately."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, ready to argue.

I gave her a pleading look, "I'll be in shortly."

Betty and Marcie quickly turned to go inside, but Alice hesitated. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. She gave Ed a hard stare, before taking my parcels along with her own, and following our friends.

"Take a walk with me?" Ed asked; he sounded nervous.

I nodded. "Sure."

We walked silently, side by side for a moment before he remembered the flowers. "Oh, here, these are for you."

I took the small bouquet and lifted them to my nose out of habit, forgetting that daisies didn't have much of a smell, "Thank you."

We continued to walk slowly down the sidewalk.

Finally, when I couldn't tolerate the silence a moment longer, I opened my mouth only to close it again when Ed began to speak.

"Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am for the things I said," he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I just want you to know that I never _really_ thought you were untrustworthy. I just… I just got so angry knowing someone had gone through my things, I blamed you. I was wrong, and I want to make it up to you, if you'll let me."

We both stopped walking as I turned to face him. He was the image of remorse with his head hanging low, shoulders slumped, one hand wringing the other nervously.

"Please," he whispered before reaching for my hand.

I tentatively placed my hand in his, reveling in the feel of being close to him once more.

"I've already forgiven you." I took a deep breath and glanced around. "Ed, we need to talk, but I don't feel comfortable having this conversation on the sidewalk."

Truth was I didn't want to have it in Mrs. Collins' parlor either. I loved my sister dearly, but I doubted Alice would be able to resist the urge to eavesdrop.

Ed nodded. "Come on," he said as he held my hand a little tighter, and led me up the street toward the nearest coffee shop.

Once seated in a quiet booth, sipping a root beer, I waited.

He nervously pulled a cigarette from its pack. "Mind if I smoke?"

I shook my head. "It's fine."

After lighting up, Ed stared down at the table and began speaking in a low voice. "Em says I'm lousy at this dating stuff, I think I have to agree with him." He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I beg to differ," I answered, "Up until a few days ago, I would have said you were perfect."

He winced, "Not so much now though, huh?"

I shrugged off his comment. "Ed, what you accused me of… well, I was shocked and hurt, but at the time, more than anything else, I was angry. It's a good thing you didn't show up on my doorstep the following day, because I probably would have slapped you." I grinned, but the statement was a truthful one.

He grinned as well. "I would have deserved it."

"Maybe. You need to know that if you want me to stick around, you'll have to trust me. And just as importantly, when we have a disagreement, you need to listen to my side."

He nodded quickly and placed one of his hands over mine. "I promise. I am so sorry…"

"I believe you." I interrupted, "I suppose, what I want most is to understand why you reacted that way."

He relaxed back into the seat, watching me. "I'm not Em, but I think you figured that out by now," he smiled softly. "I'm quiet. I keep to myself. I'm slow to make friends, mostly 'cause it takes me a long time to trust people. That has more to do with how I was raised than anything else," he waved a hand, "we won't go into all that now." He paused to take a drag from his cigarette. "It also didn't help that ever since we started dating," he paused and then grimaced, "Vicky has been tryin' to put doubts in my head."

"What do you mean?" I asked, more confused than ever.

He gritted his teeth, "I never even realized it was happening. But I've had a couple days to think things over. She'd make remarks in passing, always making it sound like she was concerned for my welfare, most were subtle, but sometimes she was downright blunt, like trying to say that you weren't the right girl for me. That made me angry, and I told her to but out of my business."

"And then, before I picked you up the other night, she mentioned some bull about seein' you comin' out of my room when you and Elise were over there. I shrugged it off, thinkin' maybe you were looking for the bathroom and took a wrong turn. I wasn't going to mention it, but when you asked about the photo… I remembered what she said and lashed out without thinking."

I stared at him, trying to make sense of Vicky's behavior.

"That being said, I still had no right to lose my temper with you. I take full responsibility for being a jackass. I shouldn't have listened to Vicky."

_Vicky's evil; more evil than I suspected_

"Anyway, I confronted her later, and she denied lying to me. I knew; I _knew _you didn't look through my things, and that's when I went to Elise."

He ran his hand through his hair again and lowered his voice to an angry whisper. "I told Jimmy that I can't stay there anymore. I'm movin' on base. He may have to put up with Vicky's _shit_, but I don't."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. It took a lot for Ed to swear, especially in a public place.

"The thing is…" his brow furrowed, "I don't understand what she was hopin' to accomplish?"

I gave him a dubious look, "Sarge," the mention of his nickname brought a small smile to his face, "isn't it obvious?"

He forced his lips into a hard line. "Well, after she finished yelling at me, Elise said that she thinks Vicky wants me for herself, which doesn't make sense. She's _married…to my brother._ She's gotta be crazy." He shook his head, "I would never cross Jimmy. Period. Especially for someone like Vicky," He cringed, "Even if she'd never met Jimmy, and was single, Christ…" he muttered and shook his head, "not in a million years…"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "Oh, Sarge, being married doesn't stop some people. You are more trusting than you realize."

"I supposed," he said with a sigh. "I feel bad for my brother."

I agreed. Jimmy certainly didn't deserve this treatment.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, she played me for a fool as well."

Now it was his turn to look confused.

"She had me thinking that if your next orders are for Europe, you'll be looking up Marie the first chance you get."

"Bella…" He shook his head, "that will never happen. There's nothing between me and Marie. Never was. Please believe me. Whenever I had time off, I'd go over to Belgium, we'd go out, have some laughs, but it was always in the company of Elise and Joe. But even if my feelings had been more than that, you are too important for me to even think of another girl."

My heart softened at his words. I believed him. After all, what kind of person would I be if I expected his trust, and couldn't grant him the same courtesy?

After he was convinced that I didn't doubt him, he continued to apologize until I couldn't take it any longer.

"Sarge, whatta ya say we get out of here?"

"Sure, what did you want to do?" He still seemed unsure, possibly thinking I was going to send him home.

"Well," I smiled sweetly, "How about I get dressed up and you take me out to dinner?"

He was beaming as he stood and reached for my hand. "Can't think of anything I'd like better."

"I can," I whispered while toying with his shirt collar, "because after dinner, we're going dancing, and after that, you're going to kiss me like you mean it." I winked at him. Never in my entire life, had I winked at a man.

Being with Ed seemed to bring out my inner flirt.

He chuckled and put his arm around my waist before leaning down to whisper in my ear, "I can't promise to wait until the end of the evening for the kissing."

I smirked, "And I can't say that I'm opposed to that possibility, Sergeant Colonna. Not one bit."

That evening lived long in my memory as one of the happiest I'd ever known. We danced; we kissed, and then went for a walk, hand in hand, along the beach in the moonlight: that last part felt like a scene from a romantic movie.

_A perfect night with the perfect man_

We said our goodnights on Mrs. Collins' front porch, agreeing to meet for breakfast the next morning.

That next day I spent with Ed. My sister and our friends didn't seem to mind that I'd abandoned them, for which I was grateful.

During the morning spent on the beach, I wished I'd had a camera to record Ed's reaction to my new swimsuit. I'd never witnessed someone's eyes almost bulge from their head until that moment. Let me just say that it was a great boost to my self-confidence, knowing I could elicit that type of response.

Sadly, duty called. Ed had begged his C.O. for the time off in order to come see me, and was required to report back on base the following morning. After dinner, we kissed goodbye, with a promise to see one another on Saturday night.

_***YBTM***_

Alice wasn't satisfied with my account of my talk with Ed.

"He didn't say much about this _Marie _character," She complained, "I know his sister-in-law is crazy, but suppose there's something to what she told you?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Alice, it's settled. I trust Ed, and if he chooses to confide anything more, that is completely up to him."

By the time we arrived home on Saturday afternoon, I couldn't wait to see Ed again. He telephoned not ten minutes after I'd walked through the door, and I smiled just hearing his voice.

Instead of going out, I suggested he eat dinner at my house, so that we could enjoy a quiet evening in. Ed, knowing I was tired from the day of travel, readily agreed.

It wasn't long before I heard his familiar knock on the front door. I rushed over to open it, intending to throw my arms around him in greeting, not caring at that moment whether or not my parents approved. The sight that greeted me however, stopped me in my tracks. My arms hung limply at my sides as I stared. "Ed, what happened to you?"

His handsome face was now bruised and swollen on the left side. I reached up to tentatively stroke the bruise with my fingertips. He leaned away from my hand a bit while giving me a sheepish look. "I got punched?"

I glanced behind me and noticed the curious faces of at least four members of my family. Hoping to get away from their prying eyes, and ears, I stepped onto the porch, pulling Ed with me and closing the door behind us. "Did you get in a fight? Who did this?"

I had a panicked feeling in my chest at the thought of someone hurting him.

He bit the inside of the cheek that wasn't swollen. "Um. No fight." He shrugged. "Let's just say that I got what was comin' to me, and leave it at that."

"What do you mean?" I gave him an incredulous look as my words came out in a rush, "How could you deserve that? Why… _who _hit you?"

He looked down, sighing in defeat as he did so. "I told Em about what I did, how I treated you…" he shrugged, "and he socked me; end of story."

"What?!" my voice rose in indignation. "What the hell gave him the right to do that? I can't believe this," I was shouting now. "Did you at least hit him back?"

Ed's eyebrows rose in surprise. "No…uh, why would I?"

"Because he had no right to interfere!" I shouted again, not caring that I was making quite a spectacle of myself. "What happened was between you and me. It was none of Em's business." I growled before pushing past him and stomping down the steps.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked while following close behind me.

"I'm going to have a word with your brother. If you won't put him in his place, I guess it's up to me!"

"Bella, stop!" he practically begged, "Em did nothing wrong. I deserved what I got."

"How can you even think that?" I didn't slow my pace as I spoke.

Ed continued to plead with me all the way to Em and Rose's flat, only going quiet once I knocked. Em opened the door, and I could see Rose in the background holding Maggie. "Hello there Bells!" Em greeted in his typically cheerful manner, obviously paying no mind to the scowl on my face. "You got a little sun, looks good on ya." Then his eyes trailed over to his brother and he seemed to study the bruise on Ed's jaw with an expression akin to pride. "Hello Ed." Em rubbed his own chin. "That color looks pretty good on you too," he remarked with a chuckle as he ushered us inside.

"Emilio Colonna!" I exclaimed. "What were you thinking, hitting your brother like that?" I was livid.

Em looked a bit taken aback by my outburst.

"I told you," Rose whispered. "You're in for it now."

I didn't turn to look at her, preferring to keep my angry glare locked on her husband. "Ed did nothing to provoke that sort of barbaric reaction. How could you?"

"Bella, stop…" Ed interrupted while Em crossed his arms across his chest, never losing his smile.

I put my hand up to silence Ed while continuing my rant. "You should be ashamed; hitting your brother… I'm glad Ed isn't the sort of man who resorts to his fists in order to prove a point."

At my statement, they both began to laugh.

"Bella," Ed interrupted again, "The only reason I didn't hit back, was because Em was right. Believe me, I give as good as I get when it comes to my brothers."

"But it wasn't Em's place to defend me…"

"See that's where you're wrong, Bells," Em interrupted this time, his expression turning serious. "The day I married Rosie, you became my little sister; all the Swans are family to me now, and when someone hurts one of youse, even if it's my own brother, I'm gonna step in."

My mouth fell open in surprise at his words. "But, you didn't need to punch him…"

Em cut me off, "Sometimes a guy needs a pop in the mouth to wake him up."

"But we'd already made up, I wasn't mad anymore."

Em shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Even if he'd of told me three years after the fact, I'd still have slugged him. That's just the way it is."

Ed nodded. "Bella, I understand why Em did it, and if he got outta line with Rosie, I'd most likely do the same to him."

I stared with wide eyes. "Well, I _don't_ understand."

It was true. Somehow, being raised in a home with mostly girls, I suppose my knowledge of the way brothers worked out their differences was lacking.

In the midst of my confusion, I had to admit to feeling touched that Em viewed me as a sister.

"Never a dull moment with these guys," Rose said with a smile as she reached an arm around my shoulders, "How about some tea?"

I relaxed and the anger I'd felt only moments before evaporated.

Not understanding didn't mean that I couldn't accept things as they were. More and more I was coming to learn that these boys, these brothers, would go through hell or high water to defend the women they loved. If that meant teaching a lesson with their fists, so be it.

After my tea and a beer for Ed, we made our way back to my parents' house, my confrontation with Em all but forgotten.

After dinner, Ed surprised me by going out to his car and retrieving a shoe box full of photos he'd taken in Europe during and after the war. We sat alone in my parents' dining room for the rest of the evening, perusing them while he filled me in about his life during those years.

Ed also imparted other details of his past. I tried to keep a blank expression on my face for most of it, but inside was secretly thrilled that his romantic encounters, for the most part, hadn't been much more exciting than my own.

The next morning, Ed and I attended Mass together; afterwards, we'd been invited to dinner at his Aunt Catherine's house. She was his mother's sister, and I'd met her once before, soon after Ed had purchased his car.

Aunt Catherine and her family didn't live in the city, and during the thirty minute drive to their home, Ed had quite a tale to tell.

"So," he turned and clasped my hand where it lay on the seat between us as we cruised along the parkway, "ask me about my night." I tensed upon hearing the anxious edge in his tone.

"What about it?"

"Last night, when I arrived at Jimmy's, the house was completely dark. They'd all gone to bed." He scowled while keeping his eyes on the road ahead. "As soon as I walked through the front door, I found out the hard way that Vicky had rearranged the furniture in the parlor."

"The noise I made after I tripped over a table and fell on my ass, caused my brother to come running down the stairs, Vicky right behind him. I was still picking myself up off the floor when she accused me of coming home drunk." He shook his head in disgust.

"That woman is relentless." I muttered.

"I packed a bag, had a few not so nice words with my brother about his wife, and spent the night at Joe and Elise's. I'm moving onto base tomorrow, but she couldn't just let me go. She had to cause more problems. Elise says that she's probably angry because you and me made up."

"Did Jimmy say anything to defend you?"

Ed shrugged. "If he did, I didn't stick around to hear it. Jimmy knows I wasn't drunk."

"Your brother is making a mistake by not standing up to her."

"I think so too." He agreed, "Bein' a good husband shouldn't mean that he has to tolerate her garbage."

We had a pleasant dinner with Ed's relatives. His aunt and her husband were quiet and more reserved than the Colonna side of the family.

Evening was just descending when we arrived back in the city. Imagine our surprise when we found Jimmy's car parked in front of my parents' house, with Jimmy, Vicky and their children waiting inside.

Ed pulled up behind them, and we got out and waited on the sidewalk while Jimmy opened his wife's door and pulled her by the arm over to us.

"Hey Ed, Bella," He greeted, "I telephoned Aunt Catherine to find out when youse left."

"Vicky has something she wants to say," he stared at his wife and waited.

Vicky glared first at him and then at us. "I told you, I'm not doing this."

"Like Hell you aren't," Jimmy spoke low enough so the children wouldn't hear. "I've allowed you to brow beat me long enough. Things are going to change Victoria. Either that, or you'll find yourself out on the street." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

I watched as Vicky's face turned several shades of red, expressions of both anger and embarrassment evident. "I'm sorry that I didn't leave the light on last night, and accused you of being drunk, Ed." She finally stuttered out.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at her, "That's not all, Vicky." He turned to us then, "I had an interesting conversation with Joe and Elise this morning. It seems my wife has been meddling and causing trouble, and I'm the last to find out all the details." He turned back to Vicky, "Don't make me repeat the things they told me."

Vicky actually cowered, and this time when she faced us, her expression was remorseful, "I'm sorry about going through your things, Ed, and lying to you both. I… I hope you both can forgive me."

We nodded our heads, but didn't answer. Saying she was sorry was all well and good, but I was going to keep my guard up around Vicky for a very long time.

Jimmy spoke again, "I owe youse an apology as well."

Ed started to argue, but Jimmy held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stand up to her a long time ago but, as I said, things are going to change." He looked back at his wife, "Vicky, I love you," he then wagged a finger in her face as he continued, "But if you _ever _try to come between me and one of my brothers again, we are _over_."

Vicky stared at him with wide eyes.

"As of right now, you're gonna promise to stop acting all high and mighty around my family. Your family is no better than ours, so stop puttin' on airs."

Vicky nodded, agreeing, "I will," she whispered as tears brimmed in her eyes.

"And another thing, I break my back to give you a comfortable life, but I don't see where I'm getting' a lot in return. So," he folded his arms across his chest again, "as a start, one Sunday a month, we're hosting dinner for the whole family. We'll see if you can keep that promise."

He turned back to us. "Sorry for interrupting your evening, Bella and Ed; you're invited to our house, next Sunday for dinner."

With those words, he ushered Vicky back to the car as Ed and I stood there staring after them in amazement.

"Never thought I'd see the day…" Ed finally spoke as they pulled away from the curb.

"That was better than a melodrama!" Alice exclaimed, and I turned to find Rose and Alice standing on my parents' porch, both grinning like cats that got the cream.

_So nosey_

_***YBTM****_

When the next Sunday rolled around, I put on a smile and went with Ed to his brother's. Vicky was on her best behavior, but I couldn't help but wonder how long it would last.

The rest of the month passed pleasantly enough. Ed and I, having survived the first test of our relationship, seemed to grow even closer during that time, spending much of our free time comfortably together.

As happy as we were, I couldn't help the apprehension that seemed to gnaw at me. It was as if I could sense that disaster was looming.

It was.

On an evening in late June, Ed arrived at my house in quite a state. His hair was disheveled as if he'd been pulling at it, and when he stepped into the parlor I had to wrest his hat away from where he was nervously wringing it in his hands.

I lay the hat down on the table and placed my hand on his arm. "What is the matter, is everyone alright?"

He nodded quickly. "Everyone is fine. We need to talk," he drew in a deep breath, "Would you like to go for a drive?"

Even though his tone made me fearful, I desperately needed to know what was upsetting him. "Let me get my purse."

Five minutes later, we sat in his car in front of my house, but Ed made no motion to start the engine.

Finally, I couldn't take his silence any longer. "Ed, please, you're scaring me. Won't you tell me what's wrong?" I couldn't even bring myself to use his nickname.

He stared dejectedly over toward me. "I got my orders today."

"Oh." I whispered.

_Oh_

We both knew that the day would come when he would be sent away again. But I had secretly hoped that he'd remain here for at least another year.

"Where…?"

"Japan," he answered before I could fully formulate the question.

My heart sank. I knew that Ed had been hoping his next assignment would be close to home. Ideally, even if he'd been sent somewhere as far away as Georgia or Virginia, he could come home on leave, but _Japan_…

He was going to be living on the other side of the world.

"It's only for a year," he added; his solemn expression belied his hopeful tone.

He put his arm around my shoulders. "Bella, it could be worse."

_Of course, it could always be worse. They might have decided to send him into the middle of that mess going on in Korea… _

I nodded, trying my best not to break down in front of him. There would be time for that later in the quiet of my bedroom.

"When will you leave?"

"August."

I turned, forcing a sad smile, "Well then, let's not waste a minute of the time we have."

_***YBTM***_

_Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper I love you  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me  
Say nighty night and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me  
_  
_***************A/N************  
A/N Song Rec: "Dream a Little Dream of Me" was recorded by many artists through the years. Frankie Laine had a version that was fairly popular in 1950. (my personal favorite would be the version recorded by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong)**_

_**Sorry about the delay. Real life is to blame. I promise the next one will be much faster coming to you.**_

_**Thanks to all my wonderful readers for your infinite patience! You are the best.**_

_**Guilty of borrowing a line from New Moon; couldn't help myself. **_

_**Funny how Bella had the urge to slap Ed silly, but no one else better touch his pretty face. lol**_

_**There's a photo of the swimsuit in my Facebook group 'Emmamama's Stories'**_

_**Until next time…. **_


	7. July to September 1950

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help!**_

_*************************YBTM**********************_

_*****July, 1950*****_

The following weeks passed in a flurry of activity.

Ed still had his job at the base and I still had mine at the mill, but we tried our very best to spend our evenings together.

Many of those evenings were also spent in the company of family and friends who had missed Ed for six long years, and were about to lose him again. I couldn't begrudge them their time with him, but I lived for those evenings that we were able to be alone.

Saturday nights were my favorite because it was then that Ed would plan something special. Whether it was recreating our first date, complete with a bouquet of pansies and a visit to Katie's Spaghetti House, or merely feeding the ducks down at Holt's Pond, his quiet thoughtfulness only served to make me fall deeper in love with him.

I treasured every moment we had together, and stored away in my heart the memory of the times when he would hold me close and tell me that he loved me, to revisit once he was on the far side of the world.

_*****August, 1950*****_

All too soon, August was upon us, and with it came a feeling of dread as the day of Ed's departure drew near.

His train was due to leave on a Monday morning, and at Ed's insistence, there would be no large send off at the station. It was decided instead that, Em, Rose, and I would be the only ones to accompany him.

In order for everyone to have a chance to say goodbye, Aunt Julie hosted a 'farewell' dinner of sorts at her home on Sunday afternoon.

Instead of going directly to Aunt Julie's after Mass, Ed and I first made a stop at the cathedral cemetery where I discovered that not all of Ed's goodbyes were reserved for the living.

He placed flowers on his parents' graves and then stood there, his face drawn and pale as he stared down at the headstone. I wondered to myself whether he was reliving the last moments he'd seen them alive.

I squeezed his hand before pulling away; sensing that he needed a moment.

I found myself drifting a few rows over until I stood in front of a familiar grave. The simple granite marker with the name "Swan" engraved upon it gave no indication of the individual identities of those buried there, or even how many lay together, side by side, but I knew every one; their names, the years they were born and died, and most importantly, how much they were loved and missed by the ones they'd left behind.

I wasn't standing there long before I felt an arm around my shoulders and heard Ed's voice in my ear.

"Swan?" He asked as he stared at the stone.

I nodded. "My grandfather purchased the plot when his daughter died." I turned to look at Ed, "My Aunt Helen, she was Pop's favorite sister. She died in childbirth leaving behind a husband and two young children." I sighed and turned back to stare at the ground. "That was years before I was born. There are four graves here. Aunt Helen and her baby were the first, they're buried together. Then there's my grandmother; she died when I was small, I barely remember her. Pop's brother, Bernard, who died in a trolley car accident. And the last one, Grandpop; I was ten when we lost him." I drew in a shaky breath, "It broke my heart."

Suddenly, my mind was filled with the memory of Pop's father. I recalled the many times I'd crawled onto his lap as a little girl; always welcomed with a hug and a kiss to the side of my head. I remembered how he smelled of pipe tobacco and peppermint candy; how he was quick with a smile or a story to brighten my day. Without warning, my eyes filled with tears, and I was once again that small child who stood in this same spot on a bitter February morning, crying her eyes out, while her beloved Grandpop was lowered into the cold earth.

I tried to will the tears away, to no avail. A sob escaped as all the emotions I'd been holding back for weeks rose to the surface. Ed pulled me into his arms and let me cry against his chest. He seemed to understand that my reaction had little to do with the loss of my grandfather all those years ago, and everything to do with the separation facing me now.

The car ride to Aunt Julie's was quiet, each of us lost in our thoughts. We were the last to arrive, and all eyes were upon us as we walked through the door.

Aunt Julie's main floor was filled with familiar, and some not so familiar faces. My gaze found my parents immediately where they were seated on the sofa. Mom gave me a sympathetic smile; no doubt she could discern that I'd been crying.

I was surprised to see Ed's Aunt Catherine there. Even though Ed hadn't said so, I sensed some animosity between her and Aunt Julie.

Ed introduced me to his mother's brother, Louis, and his family. I wondered why Ed hadn't taken me to meet them before, but when I saw Aunt Julie roll her eyes and quietly refer to Uncle Louis' wife as "Crazy Bess"; I knew there was a tale there worth hearing.

However, that would have to wait until another time.

On this particular night, my mind was occupied with thoughts of how I would survive the next year without Ed.

_***YBTM***_

Less than twenty-four hours later I found myself crying in his arms at the station.

"Bella, I love you so much, and even though we've known one another less than a year," The words rushed out of him in a whisper, "I want you to know that it's been the best year of my life."

"Mine too," I sniffled.

"I don't even have the right to ask this of you, but would you wait for me? Please, sweetheart?"

I nodded quickly, "Of course I'll wait for you. I've been waiting all my life for you, Sergeant Colonna. What's one more year?" I smiled through my tears as he held me close.

"I love you, darling." I whispered, and then with one last lingering kiss, he turned to board his train, and was gone…

The trip back home in Em and Rose's car was silent save for my quiet sobs. Thank heaven Alice had insisted on coming along. My sister sat in the back seat, cradling my head in her lap as I fell to pieces.

I vowed that once I arrived home, I would hide my sadness. My family would never know of the gnawing loneliness that threatened to consume me.

_*****September, 1950*****_

For the next few weeks, I did a fair job of burying my sorrow.

One Saturday afternoon however, changed everything…

"Bella, the postman just delivered this for you," Pop held out an envelope with strange markings.

My hand flew to my throat as I realized that it had to be from Edward.

"Thank you," I whispered as I took my treasure into the dining room and sat in a quiet corner. My nosy family hovered near the doorway, but didn't intrude as I read his words.

_August 30, 1950_

_My Dearest Bella,_

_As I write, I've only been gone from you for a few days, and already I miss you more than words can say._

_Unfortunately, the reason for this letter isn't a pleasant one because what I have to tell you will be hard to hear. It's not sitting well with me either, but I'm a soldier, and if I've learned nothing else these last few years, I've learned to shut my mouth and obey orders. _

_Even though I'd been informed that I'd only be gone a year, and made a promise to you that it wouldn't be any longer, it seems that Uncle Sam has other plans._

_After boarding the ship, I received my written orders. The one year stay in Japan has been extended to three._

_Three long miserable years away from home and away from you..._

_To be honest, I don't so much care about the being away from home part, I've done that before. It's the being away from you that feels like a punch to the gut. _

_Every morning since I got the news, I wake up hoping that I'd dreamt those words, and then I pull out the papers again and my heart sinks into my boots. It's taken me all this time to work up the courage to write and tell you._

_Bella, when I asked if you'd wait for me, I never dreamed I'd be asking for you to put your life on hold for three years. And as much as it hurts me to let you go, I could never hold you to such a promise. I love you too much._

_Since meeting you almost a year ago, I've experienced more true happiness than in all my years before. You have made me see the world through different eyes. Your patience and love have awakened emotions in me that I thought were dead and gone. For the first time, I'm filled with hope for the future. _

_You brought me to life, and I thank you for that. _

_I thank you for loving me._

_I thank you for making each day better because I spent it with you._

_If, by any chance, when I return, I find that another fellow hasn't swept you off your feet, I won't hesitate before asking you to be mine forever._

_Until then,_

_All my love,_

_Edward_

My eyes blurred with tears as what was left of my heart shattered into a million pieces. Without a word to my family, I stood and rushed upstairs to my room. Once there, I collapsed in a heap on the bed. That was where my mother found me a short time later, my pillow soaked with my tears by then.

I felt the bed dip as she sat down beside me and began to rub soothing circles on my back. "There, there, _mo stór. _Whatever it is, it can't be as bad as all that."

"Three years, Mom," I barely recognized my own voice as I rasped out the words. "His orders were cha… changed," I stuttered and sobbed. "He'll be gone for _three_ years."

I pushed the letter into her hands so that she could read the news for herself, not caring that she'd also be privy to Edward's words of love for me.

A moment later, my mother was pulling me into her arms, and crying along with me. "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "But Bella, you mustn't think that this is the end of the world."

I drew in a stuttering breath, "It feels like it…"

"I know, I know," she crooned as she smoothed my hair away from my face. "But think of all the women we know who had to say goodbye to their fellas during the war. They had to be brave and carry on. This is the life that Ed has chosen for himself and, if you care for him, you must be willing to accept everything that comes along with that."

I was shamed by my mother's words, and swallowed hard, willing the tears to end while Mom continued to run her fingers through my hair.

"Now, Bella," she began while looking into my eyes, "I have to ask a question."

"What is it?" I blinked away the last of my tears.

"Is Ed the one you want forever, do you wish to marry him?"

"Yes," I whispered, "more than anything in the world, I want to be his wife."

She pulled me close again, "Then you must waste no time. Write him back and make it clear that you'll wait however long you must. You may as well begin now to learn how to be a good wife; a good _army _wife. Sometimes your most important task is to soothe your man's worries."

I sat up abruptly. Ed had sounded miserable and heartbroken in his letter; it was my job to ease his mind. "You're right. I can't lie around all day, feeling sorry for myself." I tried and failed to smile before throwing my arms around my mother's neck. "Thank you, Mom. I love you so much."

_September 16, 1950_

_My dearest Sarge, _

_I just received your letter and, in all honestly, once I read it I needed some time alone in which to cry. The thought of being without you for three long years is painful and heartbreaking, but as my mother was quick to remind me, it isn't the end of the world._

_We will see each other again, and in the meantime we will write. I will write you every day if needs be, although I don't promise that my letters will be very exciting. You are painfully aware of how mundane my life is, especially without you here._

_Have no fear that some young man will 'sweep me off my feet' as you put it, for, you see, the memory of you and the hope for our future is all that fills my mind. _

_There is no room for anyone or anything else._

_I will wait for you my darling, no matter how long it takes._

_I love you. You are mine, and I am yours, always and forever._

_Your Bella_

_***************A/N************  
Love to hear your thoughts…**_

_**Join us on Facebook in the group Emmamama's Stories.**_

_**Thank you all so much! **_


	8. January to July 1951

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help!**_

_*************************YBTM**********************_

_*****January, 1951*****_

_January 1, 1951_

_Dearest Bella,_

_First of all, let me thank you for the cookies. They were delicious, and arrived just in time for Christmas. I can't tell you how much it meant to return to my barracks on Christmas Eve and have a little something from home waiting for me. The fact that they were baked by you made them all the more special. _

_As a matter of fact, I was feeling so good on Christmas, that I made the mistake of sharing with a couple of my buddies, forgetting that nothing turned a usually well-mannered soldier into a greedy so and so faster than baked goods from home. I managed to hide the tin of pizzelles; call me selfish, but I have no intention of sharing them._

_Did Aunt Julie tell you that they're my favorite? Well, don't say anything, but the ones you sent were the best I've ever tasted, even better than hers. _

_Thank you also for the books, Bella. They're exactly the type of stories I like to read, but of course you knew that. You know me so well after only a year._

_Give my thanks to your family for the scarf and the gloves. They came in handy when it started snowing last night. The winter here is almost as cold as back home, but we haven't had near the amount of snow that I'm used to. _

_Let Patrick know to keep those letters coming so that I won't miss a minute of The Lone Ranger's adventures. I will write him back as soon as I can, and answer all his questions about life in Japan._

_In closing, I want to wish you a happy New Year my darling. I would have given anything to have been able to hold you in my arms last night and kiss you as the clock struck twelve. Instead, I was forced to settle for holding you close in my dreams._

_Stay warm and well; make sure to take extra care until I am with you again._

_All my love,  
Edward_

My smile stayed in place as I read Ed's most recent letter for the second time. I knew the smile would eventually give way to tears, but for now I allowed myself to be happy, revel in his words, and be grateful for the small glimpse it afforded me into his life on the other side of the world.

I giggled when I got to the part about my pizzelles being tastier than Aunt Julie's. It had to be the dear man's imagination because, as I neglected to inform him when I mailed the package, it was Aunt Julie who insisted on teaching me how to bake Ed's favorite _Italian _cookies.

Ed's letter still in hand, I took a seat at my small writing table in order to pen my response.

_***YBTM***_

By late January, Ed had been gone for five months. As it turned out, my worries that my life during his absence would be mundane turned out to be completely unfounded.

This was thanks in large part to my sisters.

It began with Alice.

"Alice Elizabeth Swan," I stood by our dresser, hands on my hips, waiting for her response.

"Yes?" Alice didn't turn to face me as she reached into the wardrobe for a blouse.

"I asked you a question," I kept my voice low, knowing that Laura and Franny would come to investigate if they thought Alice and I were arguing.

"Hmm?" She still had her back to me, so I marched across the room and pulled the blouse from her hands, while closing the door to the wardrobe.

"Alice, please. You've been strange for days now. I feel like you've been avoiding me." I bit my lip; worried. "Have I done something wrong?"

Alice's face crumbled, and her lip began to quiver. "No, of course not. I… I just… I know how you've been struggling since Ed left, and I can't bear to see you sad." She grasped my hand.

"I don't understand."

Alice pulled me over to sit on the bed, "Bella," she began, before taking my hand in both of hers. "Well, you know that Jasper and I have been dating for over a year now…"

_Of course I do _

I remembered all too well because Jasper and Alice began dating the same time that I began dating Ed…

I nodded.

"The thing is…" she hesitated, and suddenly I knew exactly what she was trying to say.

"You're getting married," I whispered.

"Yes," she gave me a meaningful look, "he asked, and I said yes. And I've been wracking my brain for a way to tell you," her eyes glistened with tears, "I didn't want this to be one more thing that would upset you."

I pulled her into a hug, "Silly, Alice. This is wonderful. I am so very happy for you."

"Oh, thank you," Alice returned the hug before pulling away to look into my eyes, "I would like you to be my maid of honor."

_*****February, 1951*****_

_February 4, 1951_

_Dear Sarge,_

_As always, I am hoping that this letter finds you in good health. I worry, especially this time of year when sickness seems so prevalent._

_Our family has managed to stay well this winter, with the exception of Patty who was in bed for a few days with a bad cold. He is fine now, and returned to school last week. Between you and me, I think he enjoyed his time at home far too much. Sadly for him, because of Franny's love for playing truant, my mother has had years of experience in dealing with supposed 'relapses' and despite his best efforts, his time at home was not extended. _

_I have a bit of news to share with you: Jasper and Alice are engaged. Their wedding date is set for August 11__th__, and Alice has asked me to be her maid of honor. Jasper is a wonderful fellow, and I am very happy for them both._

_Elise was thrilled when Alice asked her to make not only her bridal gown, but the dresses for the bridesmaids as well. The next few months promise to be quite busy for us all._

_Happily, planning for the wedding will make the time seem to pass at a much quicker pace; bringing the day we are together again that much closer. As a child, my mother used to scold me for 'wishing my life away', but in this particular instance, I believe even she understands._

_I miss you my darling. The moment that I'm back in your arms cannot come soon enough. _

_Never forget that I love you. You are mine, and I am yours, always and forever._

_Your Bella_

_*****April, 1951*****_

As I'd told Ed, the next several months were filled with wedding preparations. I had spoken the truth when I told Alice that I was happy for her, but now and then I suffered through brief periods of melancholy, as I wished with all my heart that Ed and I were planning our own wedding as well.

His letters revealed little about his duties in Japan, instead he chose to write extensively about the sights he'd seen while playing tourist on his days off. He'd purchased a fancy new camera from the Post Exchange, and promised a 'diary in photographs' of his time overseas once he returned.

I made sure to keep him abreast of all the goings on at home.

There was a lot to tell.

He was happy to hear that I was spending time with not only Em and Rose, but also with Joe and Elise. I made sure to describe in detail, the sweet little house that Joe and Elise had purchased on the outskirts of the city, and let him know that his car would be waiting for him, in their driveway, when he returned home.

I also made a point of spending time with Aunt Julie.

Our single baking session before Christmas turned into a monthly ritual during which she taught me to make many of the dishes that the Colonna boys grew up with. I couldn't wait to surprise Ed with pasta e fagioli prepared just the way he remembered it as a child.

Sometimes Elise or Rose would go with me, but when they were busy, I would hop the trolley that carried me those few blocks to Little Italy.

Those were the visits I enjoyed most, because when I got Aunt Julie alone, she tended to open up about Ed's childhood. I learned so much about his family during those visits.

"You gotta understand Bella, Eduardo didn't have a papa like yours. My brother, Francesco, God rest his soul," she crossed herself as she said the words, "he was so full of life and love, everyone liked him, but when he got to drinkin'," she frowned and shook her head as she stirred the tomato sauce, "he was no good like, how you say? He was a _fiend._"

"Eduardo is too young to remember the worst of it. Francesco would get drunk and chase poor Maggie right up Eighth Street, slappin' her around. He was big too, like Emilio, and the people in the neighborhood, they just watched," she threw her hands in the air as her voice rose in indignation, "never wantin' to interfere." She shook her head, "If my husband had been alive in those days, I would have made him do somethin'," she shrugged, "so, I took my baseball bat and did what I could."

Even though the image of tiny little Aunt Julie wielding a baseball bat against her much larger and very drunk brother was a comical one, I didn't feel the urge to smile. Just the thought of what Ed's mother and her sons endured had me fighting back tears.

"He broke our mother's heart actin' like that…" She sighed, still stirring as she continued, "Carlo was maybe ten when he started runnin' away because of the fightin'. If he didn't make it all the way out of town to Maggie's sister's house, they would usually find him sleepin' down in the rail yard, or on some farm outside the city."

"How old was Ed then?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, Eduardo wasn't even born then." She paused to think, "Let me see, those four older boys are close in age, they kind of grew up in a pack," she chuckled, "like _wolves_," we both laughed out loud at that. "I think Carlo was thirteen by the time Eduardo came along. I remember Maggie bein' surprised to learn she was expectin' again. Joey was the closest in age to Eduardo, and he was six then."

"But they all loved their little brother," she smiled fondly, "from the day he was born; they were always lookin' out for him."

I hesitated before asking, but since Aunt Julie seemed so forthcoming today, I hoped she'd shed a little light on something Ed had said, "Ed told me that once the boys were older, their father stopped hitting their mother."

Aunt Julie nodded and pursed her lips as she thought, "I'm surprised Eduardo remembers that, he was maybe five at the time." She stared at the wall across the room as if struggling to recall details, "The older boys ganged up on their papa one day," she smirked, her eyes alight with mischief, "beat the hell outta him as a warnin'. Emilio was around thirteen, but built like an ox," she chuckled. "So, yeah, that was the end of the beatings, but after that, Francesco would disappear for days at a time. Maggie found out he had a girlfriend across town, that's where he was the night she died."

Once again, I felt blessed to have the father I did.

I cleared my throat, hoping my voice didn't fail me. I couldn't imagine growing up in that house, and yet I knew the Colonna boys' story wasn't all that unusual. "How did their mother die?"

Aunt Julie took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears, "She had diabetes pretty bad. They got her to the hospital and did what they could, but the doctor said that once her kidneys failed, everything else followed after."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Aunt Julie sighed, "It was a long time ago, and Maggie's in a better place." She took a deep breath, blinked her eyes several times, and seemed to perk up then. "Enough of this sad talk," her solemn expression fading away as she spoke, "Imma teach you how to make stuffed peppers the way my mama taught me."

_*****June, 1951*****_

Time passed.

Sometimes not as quickly as I would have preferred, but my life was full. Between work, family, and my letters to Ed, there was always something to occupy my days.

On my birthday, I wrote a special letter, thanking him for the bouquet of pansies he'd arranged to have delivered, but didn't share how the thoughtful gesture had brought me to tears.

Laura graduated from high school in June, and the day after she got her diploma, Tom, the fellow she'd been dating for the past few months, proposed.

I thought Pop was going to keel over at the thought of another daughter getting married so soon, but Laura promised to wait until the following May, after she turned nineteen.

_*****July, 1951*****_

Even though I knew that our Pop loved his children dearly, at times like this, while in the midst of preparing for a daughter's wedding, I had to wonder if some small part of him regretted not having all boys.

I was fairly certain that his evenings of late would've been a lot more tranquil had that been the case.

With little more than a month until Alice's wedding, things around the Swan household, although quite frenzied, hadn't quite reached fever pitch yet.

I gave it about three more weeks until that occurred…

As maid of honor, I did what I could to lessen Alice's burden, but some things only she could do, and the best I could offer during those times, was a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on.

Tonight, my duties included walking with her to Saint Benedict's church where she was due to meet with Father Kucinski for the first of her week-long matrimony classes.

Next week would be Jasper's turn and the week after that, both Alice and Jasper would meet together with Father.

After parting ways with my sister at the office door, I slipped into church and took a seat in the back.

It was almost an hour later when I felt rather than saw Alice slide into the pew beside me. Vespers were coming to a close, as I sang along with the choir.

_Magnificat anima mea Dominum,  
et exsultavit spiritus meus in Deo salvatore meo,  
quia respexit humilitatem ancillae suae.  
Ecce enim ex hoc beatam me dicent omnes generationes,_

My voice faltered when I happened to glance in Alice's direction and saw the look of distress on her face. I leaned toward her and whispered, "Alice, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Not here."

_Fecit potentiam in brachio suo,  
dispersit superbos mente cordis sui;  
deposuit potentes de sede  
et exaltavit humiles;  
esurientes implevit bonis  
et divites dimisit inanes._

I continued to stare at her face, not able to fathom what could have happened to cause her such unhappiness.

Since she wasn't willing to tell me in church, I grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the doors. "Come on."

Once we were a fair distance from Saint Benedict's I stopped walking and turned to face her. The tears that had been merely brimming in her eyes before, now trailed down her cheeks.

"What in the world happened?" I asked, my voice rising in concern as I pulled a hankie from my purse and handed it to her.

"Father Kucinski, he…" she spoke while dabbing at her eyes, "he doesn't want me to get married."

"What? Why? Is it because Jasper isn't Catholic?" I blurted the only possible reason I could come up with.

Alice shook her head, "Actually, no, that's not it. Do you remember when Father taught my religion class in high school?"

"I remember."

"Well, ever since then, he's been convinced that I should become a nun. He told me tonight that ignoring my vocation would be a grave sin." Alice shrugged. "I admit that there was a time that I thought about it, I think most girls do."

I nodded my agreement, but then considered the idea that Laura and Franny may be the exceptions to that rule.

"But, in the end, I knew it wasn't for me." She drew in a shaky breath. "Meeting Jasper only convinced me further that I'd made the right decision."

I patted her shoulder consolingly, "Oh, Alice, of course it was the right decision. You and Jasper were meant for each other, any fool can see that."

_Any fool except Father Kucinski it would seem…_

Priest or not, my blood boiled as I thought of the few choice words that I'd like to say to the _dear_ Father_._

"Bella stop," Alice had ceased crying and was now watching me closely.

"Stop what?" I feigned innocence.

"You're thinking of chewing Father out; I can tell. Under different circumstances, I wouldn't be opposed, but Jasper and I _have _to get through these classes. Once they're over, I feel certain that Father will see how serious I am, and change his mind."

"You're being too nice. We can go to a different church."

"No, I love Saint Benedict's. Why should I let that old grump drive me away from the church I grew up in?"

"Maybe you could take your classes with Father McAllister instead?" I suggested, referring to the other priest at Saint Benedict's.

"Being the pastor, you know Father Kucinski would never allow that. Besides, what's Father McAllister? All of about twelve years old?" She giggled teasingly, and I couldn't help but laugh with her.

Father McAllister had come to Saint Benedict's about a year before, and even though he was most likely over thirty, the man looked younger than me.

"No," she took a deep breath; resolved, "I will continue with the classes and be polite, but I won't let him brow beat me anymore."

"You're sure? Because I don't mind telling him off; I'd consider it part of my duties as maid of honor," I offered with a wink.

Alice smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. I'll let you know if I need my big sister. Speaking of which, don't tell Rose," she paused and her eyes grew wide, "or Mom for that matter. I'd actually feel sorry for Father if either one of them got a hold of him."

We both laughed again and then I looped my arm through hers. "Let's go home before Em shows up and eats all the dessert."

_***YBTM***_

I sat staring at Ed's most recent letter while trying to comprehend the words I'd just read.

It seemed that just when I thought my heart couldn't take any more, something always came along that put that theory to the test.

Alice's wedding was in two weeks.

Elise had been working night and day in order to finish the gowns, and today Em was taking Alice, me and all our sisters to Elise and Joe's home for the final fitting.

Keeping the contents of Edward's letter to myself, I waved goodbye to Mom, Patrick and little Maggie as Em drove us away.

Once we arrived, Joe greeted us at the door with a solemn face. "Hello," he hugged each of us in turn, "She's not doin' so good. Maybe youse can cheer her up."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, just as I spied Elise sitting on the sofa, remnants of tears still evident on her cheeks.

"S'alright," she assured as she reached a hand toward us, "I just gotta learn to be a good Army wife, I think."

Joe sighed before taking a seat beside her, gesturing that we should all sit down as well. He pulled on his tie, loosening it. "I got my orders today. I go overseas in a month."

"Not just overseas, Joe," Elise raised her voice while staring at her husband before turning her mournful gaze in our direction, "_Korea. _They're sendin' him to _Korea. _He's goin' to the _war_."

My sisters' gasps filled the room around us, and I supposed that now was as good a time as any for the other shoe to drop, as it were.

I moved over to the sofa and slowly sat down on the other side of Elise. "It seems that Joe won't be alone at least," I began, Edward's letter still clutched in my hand. "I got a letter from Ed…he, uh, he's being sent to Korea as well."

Elise's hand flew to cover her mouth as more tears pooled in her eyes.

"Oh, Bella," I heard all four of my sisters exclaim as if with one voice.

The next thing I knew, Elise had me in a tight embrace. "We'll get through this, Bella," she whispered. "You and me, we'll help each other. It's gonna be okay."

_***************A/N************  
Again… so much of this chapter was drawn from true events…it's eerie. All will be explained at the end.**_

_**Love to hear your thoughts…**_

_**The novels Bella sent Edward were 'swashbucklers'. Bella knew that Edward was a fan of "The Three Musketeers", so one book I had in mind was "Captain from Castile" by Samuel Shellabarger. Those types of stories were quite popular back in the day, and just the sort of thing that provided an escape from the sometimes dreary life of a soldier.**_

_**Pizzelles. Always a part of Christmas around our house. Love them for the taste every bit as much as for the memories they conjure.**_

_**Pasta e fagiole – Seeing that meat was a luxury back in my great-grandparents' days, this is a delicious and filling 'meatless' dish. I've seen some versions that are rather 'soupy'…not in my family. If you were to give Aunt Julie something like that and call it pasta e fagiole, she'd give you a smack. ;) **_

_**The Magnificat – the beautiful words spoken by Mary (mother of Christ) when she visited her cousin Elizabeth (mother of John the Baptist). Sung in Latin during vespers in Catholic churches everywhere… well, at least in those days. Sad that the modern church has lost so much of its former beauty (just my opinion). **_

_**Join us on Facebook in the group Emmamama's Stories.**_

_**Thank you all so much! **_


	9. August to December 1951

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help! You are the best my dear!**_

_*************************YBTM**********************_

_*****August, 1951*****_

I was seething.

It was the night before Alice and Jasper's wedding, and we'd just suffered through what had to be the most painful wedding rehearsal in history.

Even though Alice had hoped that Father Kucinski's attitude toward her marriage would change once her classes were completed, I hadn't seen any evidence tonight of that being the case.

To the contrary, Father had been gruff and downright rude towards my sister, causing poor Alice to remain on the verge of tears throughout the entire ordeal.

Our parents and the others like Em, who was merely here to help cart us out to dinner afterwards, were seated far enough away from the altar rail that they weren't privy to the worst of Father's despicable behavior.

Those in the wedding party, such as Rose, Laura and Franny seemed confused by his demeanor, but no doubt chalked it up to a bad mood having nothing to do with the wedding itself.

Father was known for being a bit of a grump.

Jasper, who knew the truth, was too much of a gentleman to call out Alice's pastor for his mistreatment of his fiancée. But I could see his frustration, as he stood by my sister's side.

The rehearsal over, I watched as Father exited through the sacristy, and then I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I felt compelled to do next.

Without a word to anyone, I marched back down the aisle toward the front doors.

Em must have caught my expression and decided to follow. "Bella, where you going?" He called after me, once we were outside.

I stopped, turning to face him. "There's something I need to do. I'll only be a few minutes, and then we can leave for dinner."

He grinned while studying my expression, "What's going on?" He pressed, "You got a scrappy look in your eyes, like you're about to go nine rounds with Jersey Joe."

My shoulders sagged as I glared at my brother-in-law.

He was too perceptive.

Em never lost his smile. "Come on, spill."

I considered doing just that until a vivid memory of Ed's bruised and swollen face flashed through my mind. "I can't tell you."

Em eyes grew wide, "Ay! Why the hell not? I'll keep it to myself if you want."

"I actually don't care about that, not any more. I'm more worried that you'll punch a priest and go to Hell, and it will be my fault." I slapped my hand over my mouth realizing that I'd given entirely too much away.

His eyes grew even wider, as did his smile. "Oh, now I _gotta _know."

I furiously shook my head; refusing his request once again.

"Bells, I promise to control myself and not hit a priest." He answered with a chuckle, "Christ, would you just spit it out already."

After another minute or two of Em's pleading, I folded like a house of cards. "Alright, if you must know, I'm on my way to bawl out Father Kucinski for his treatment of Alice."

Em lost the smile, "What'd he do?"

I briefly explained how Father had behaved both during Alice's classes and at the rehearsal tonight. By the time I'd finished, Em's countenance had changed to one of contained anger. "Father obviously still believes that she is turning her back on her vocation." I took a deep breath. "There's nothing I can do to change the past, but I can try my best to keep him from ruining her wedding day."

Em pursed his lips in contemplation. "He made her cry?"

I nodded, watching him carefully.

He blew out a breath, "Well, I _doubt _I'd ever hit a priest, but it's probably good that you made me promise anyway." He shrugged and his smile was back. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

"You're going with me?" I stammered.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

In less than I minute, I stood at the rectory door knocking furiously, while Em waited at the bottom of the porch steps.

Father bore a grim expression when he opened the door to find me standing there. "How may I help you, Miss Swan?"

I cleared my throat and attempted to keep my voice at a reasonable volume, "This will probably fall on deaf ears, but I'm going to say it anyway." I folded my arms across my chest. "Father Kucinski, you owe my sister and her fiancé an apology."

His eyes widened in surprise before narrowing into a glare. "Miss Swan, tread carefully, remember that I am your pastor and that title demands your respect."

"Respect has to be earned. I'm sorry Father, but you have lost mine." I retorted. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Alice is one of the sweetest, most caring people I've ever known. This should be the happiest time in her life, and you've managed to make her feel wretched." Father's expression remained impassive, "She told me about your insistence that she has a vocation for a religious life."

"That is correct." He stated simply, "If you're here in some misguided attempt to change my mind, I'm afraid you're wasting your time, Miss Swan."

"No, Father, I have no intention of trying to change your _opinion_. I don't agree with you, but I'm here simply because I don't want my sister in tears on her wedding day. I want your promise that you will be kind to her before, during and after the ceremony."

Father looked taken aback by my request, "Precisely when have I been _unkind?_"

I narrowed my eyes, "You made her feel uncomfortable every time she met with you for her classes and tonight you were downright mean."

"Maybe it's her conscience making her feel uncomfortable. Maybe your sister knows she's making a mistake."

"Nonsense!" I said as my temper flared again, "Father, marriage is also a vocation. Did you ever consider the possibility that Alice is meant to marry and raise children in the faith, possibly even have a hand in her husband's conversion?"

Father scoffed at my statement, "As a member of a religious order, she would have the opportunity to bring a greater number of souls to Christ than in the role of wife and mother. It is my duty to recognize that and to steer young people toward a life dedicated to the service of God. In all my years, your sister is the first one to disregard my advice and go her own way. And to add insult to injury, she chooses to marry a _Protestant_..." He shook his head.

"It's _her _life, not yours," I snapped, "You don't know my sister, Father. I do, and I trust her judgment implicitly. _Protestant _or not, Jasper loves her with all his heart, and treats her like a queen. He is perfect for her," I paused, lowering my voice while trying to regain my composure. "I know this may come as a shock, but you don't know _everything_." I could hear Em chuckle as Father glared at me disapprovingly, "I said that you'd lost my respect, however, if you are willing to set your arrogance aside,"

Father looked appalled at my apt description.

"And give my sister a happy wedding day, you will earn my gratitude _and _regain my respect."

Father Kucinski scowled and took a step back, his hand on the door, "I believe this conversation is at an end."

Before he closed the door however, Em called out to him, "You know, Padre, I don't profess to know everything about my faith, but I seem to remember something about _pride _being one of the seven deadly sins, as in someone being too prideful to admit when they're wrong. Maybe you should do what youse priests do best and pray over that one."

"I'll take that under advisement, Mister Colonna." He responded before slamming the door in our faces.

_***YBTM***_

The next morning we rose before the sun.

Pop and Patrick dressed early and made a quick exit in order to wait at Em and Rose's flat, leaving the house to the women.

There we gathered, bride, mother of the bride, and sisters of the bride in order to ready ourselves for the day ahead. Before long, with Elise's assistance, we'd donned our gowns, and Mom was pinning Alice's veil in place.

That was the moment when my eldest sister decided to share her good news. "I'm glad you didn't decide on an autumn wedding Alice," she remarked softly as she stared at her reflection in Mom's full-length mirror.

"Why's that, Rose?" Alice asked.

"Because any later than now and I'm afraid Elise would have had to let my dress out."

I glanced at Rose, not comprehending at first what she meant, but something in her statement caused my mother to gasp and cross the room to where she was standing.

"Rosalie! I knew it!" Mom exclaimed as Alice started to giggle. When Mom threw her arms around Rose's neck, it finally dawned.

"Oh, Rose, that's wonderful!" I exclaimed.

Franny and Laura sat on Mom and Pop's bed, dumbfounded, until Mom put them out of their misery. "Rosie is with child, girls." She announced with a happy smile before turning back to Rose, "Oh, _mo stór _this happy day is now even more blessed."

Thankfully, the ceremony went off without a hitch, and even though Father Kucinski never apologized to Alice and Jasper, he did manage to behave himself. As a result, the only tears shed were happy ones as my mother watched yet another of her daughters walk down the aisle.

At the reception, everyone had a great laugh when Em told them what I'd said to Father the night before. Everyone that is, except my mother. She grew angry when she learned how Alice had been mistreated, and I had a feeling that Father Kucinski hadn't heard the last of this matter from the Swan family.

That evening, once I was alone in my bedroom, even the exhaustion I felt from the long day didn't prevent a feeling of sadness from settling on me. This would be the first time in my life that I wouldn't be sharing a room with either Rose, Alice or both. I suppose some girls would have reveled in the solitude, but I merely felt empty.

As soon as my head came to rest on the pillow however, all my thoughts turned to Ed. I wondered what he was doing during his last few days in Japan, and if he was thinking of me at that precise moment.

My heart ached as I closed my eyes and prayed that God would keep him and Joe safe from harm during their time in Korea, returning them to their loved ones safe and whole.

_***YBTM***_

The remainder of August passed quietly, and soon it was Joe's turn to go overseas.

As she'd said we would, Elise and I relied on one another heavily during the months that followed. As a matter of fact, we spent so much time together, that I began to feel as close to her as I did to my own sisters.

Knowing that Ed was now in a war zone had added a whole new set of fears to those I'd already been carrying around, but by trying to remain strong for Elise, I found that it was easier to remain strong for myself as well.

It was a bitter lesson, but I knew that if, someday, I wished to be married to Ed, there was no getting away from the fact that an army wife's life was one of sacrifice.

We heard often from our men, and were delighted to learn that, not only were they stationed in the same camp, but they were even housed together in the same tent. Upon hearing that, I made sure to thank God for His mercy in allowing the man I loved to have his brother with him while so far away from home.

_*****November, 1951*****_

The months passed and soon it was a few weeks before Christmas once again.

Mom and I set an entire Saturday aside just to go Christmas shopping. It wasn't often I got to spend time with her alone, and I reveled in the chance to talk. I even treated her to lunch at a fancy tea room. She was happier and more relaxed than I'd seen her in ages.

We purchased gifts for everyone, but may have gone a little overboard on Maggie.

At almost two years of age, this Christmas promised to be quite exciting, and we couldn't resist the excuse to spoil her.

I remember noting to myself as we boarded the bus for home that it had been a perfect day. Being with my mother had taken my mind off of my cares, even if only for a little while.

The bus was crowded. Finding only one vacant seat near the front, I gestured that Mom should take it, before making my way to an open seat in the next to the last row.

Once we reached our stop, I grabbed my parcels and pushed through the crowd to the back exit, knowing that Mom would leave through the front. I made it to the doors and had just set my front foot on the pavement when I felt a searing pain in my other leg; the bus doors having closed on it, just above my knee. Before I could react, the bus jerked forward and proceeded to drag me down the street. I vaguely registered the sound of my mother's screams as I felt my entire upper body being pummeled into the pavement. Seconds later, the world around me went dark.

_***YBTM***_

When I opened my eyes again, I could make out a tall building above me, silhouetted against a grey sky. It registered that the pain in my leg had lessened, but I couldn't make much sense of what was going on around me. There was a lot of commotion, raised voices, and then suddenly I was being lifted and moved.

All I wanted was to close my eyes again.

The sound of my mother's voice pulled me from my stupor. "Bella, wake up my girl…"

I blinked hard, while searching for her, "Mom?" I whispered.

"I'm right here, dearest. Try to stay awake. They're taking you to Saint Vincent's." Even in my semi-conscious state, I could hear the distress in her tone.

One thing was certain; I did _not _want to go to the hospital. But, as much as I wanted to protest, I couldn't seem to force the words out; the need to sleep more powerful than before.

At the continued urging of those around me, I was able to, for the most part, keep my eyes open.

By the time I was settled in a hospital bed, the fog had lifted and in its place there was pain.

_So much pain_

Some, like the abrasions on my face and arms burned like fire. Others, such as the injuries to my leg and back throbbed and ached while lying still, and became almost excruciating if I tried to move.

As the nurse treated the cuts on my face, I looked past her, searching the room and finding only hospital personnel. "Where's my mother?" I rasped.

"Your doctor will be here shortly," she answered in a no-nonsense tone, "It will be up to him whether you're allowed visitors."

"But… my mom was there… I want her to know I'm alright…"

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, hospital rules." She gave me a sympathetic smile then and patted a place on my arm that wasn't hurt. "Doctor Rubin will be here soon."

At the mention of my doctor's name, I relaxed a little. Doctor Rubin had known me all my life, delivered all the Swan children, and seen us through countless childhood illnesses. He was kind and caring, and our entire family thought the world of him.

As I lay there waiting, I tried to piece together what I remembered. As I recalled my upper body colliding with the pavement, a wave of nausea hit me.

I took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, willing the feeling away.

Every inch of my body continued to throb in pain, the worst being the pain from my leg. Curious, I carefully pushed back the sheet and gingerly lifted the hospital gown just enough to have a look.

Above my knee, where the bus door had closed on it, my thigh was deep purple in color.

_No wonder it hurts_

At least I could be thankful that nothing seemed broken.

I covered my leg again, not wishing to see it. Then I remembered how I winced when the nurse attended to my face, and was glad there was no mirror handy.

Suddenly I felt very small and alone. I was bruised and battered, and all I wanted at that moment was my mother.

"What's all this, Sis?" The welcome sound of Doctor Rubin's voice stopped me from surrendering to the feeling of despondency that threatened.

His words even made me want to smile, although doing so was painful.

Despite the fact that, as I said, Doctor Rubin had known me all my life, never once in all that time could I remember him calling me by my given name.

I swore it was because he couldn't remember it.

Whatever the reason, to Doctor Rubin all the Swan girls were known as "Sis", and Patrick was "Buddy".

In answer to his question, I gave a little shrug and then winced from the pain in my shoulder.

He listened to my heart and asked where I hurt. After a brief examination of my bruises and abrasions, he instructed the nurse to bring my mother into the room.

"I'm going to have my nephew take a look at you, Bella. He's a specialist and will help determine that there are no internal injuries." He turned to Mom then. "Irene, can you tell me exactly what happened?"

Mom held my hand; I noted that hers was trembling as she swallowed back tears, before giving an account of my ordeal:

As soon as she'd exited through the front door of the bus, the driver had quickly pulled the lever, jerking both doors closed. Several passengers, seeing that my leg was caught, shouted for him to stop. My poor mother screamed and hurled herself toward me. Despite all the yelling and pleading, the driver drove away and made no move to stop until I had been dragged for half a block.

Later, while I was being loaded into the ambulance, my mother overhead the bus driver being questioned by a patrolman. The driver was a surly, ill-tempered man, and his only response to what he'd done was to blame me, stating that I "should have exited through the front door".

"He wasn't even sorry?" I asked as my own tears spilled over, the events of the day finally catching up with me.

"There, there, Sis," Doctor Rubin patted my arm. "I'll have the nurse administer something for your pain, it will help you rest." He turned back to my mother then, his voice dropping to a whisper, "Irene, in a couple of days, I'm going to have another of my nephews pay you a visit. He's an attorney."

Before he left, Doctor Rubin had the nurse give me an injection for pain and instructed that, as long as I promised to rest, my mother would be allowed to stay with me.

I was beginning to feel rather sleepy by the time the younger Doctor Rubin appeared. He couldn't have been much older than thirty, and I silently noted that he was quite handsome.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind however, I grew cross with myself.

How _dare _I notice whether or not another man was appealing while the one I loved with all my heart was on the other side of the world, and in the middle of a war zone no less?

_I was a dreadful person_

Still put out with myself, I nevertheless attempted to respond to young Doctor Rubin's questions, although the medication had made me feel so woozy, that I doubted my answers made sense.

Whatever I said, it must have amused the doctor because he laughed softly and then turned to face my mother.

Mom was also grinning, although there was something else in her expression too… maybe slight embarrassment?

I closed my eyes. I didn't care. I needed sleep.

That night I tossed and turned; my dreams strange and confusing. In them, I watched as a constant stream of family members, both Ed's and mine, appeared beside my bed speaking to me in muffled tones, concern etched on their faces.

Accompanying the visions, I also heard whispered voices all around me and, now and again the strangest sound of all; that of booming laughter which I could have sworn belonged to Em.

_***YBTM***_

I awoke before dawn, feeling horrid.

If possible, my pain was even greater than the day before.

The hospital chaplain stopped by to check on me and bring me communion, then the younger Doctor Rubin came to see me again breaking the bad news that I'd be staying in the hospital for a couple more days. As he put it, he wanted to be sure that "my kidneys had not sustained any _permanent _damage."

As much as those words should have concerned me, I was more worried about missing time, and money, from being out of work. Especially since now I'd more than likely have a hefty hospital bill to pay.

When Sister Bridget, the nurse on duty, arrived with my pain injection, I refused, citing how disoriented it had made me the day before.

"Miss Swan, the doctor says you're to rest as much as possible." Sister explained. "That's the only way your body will heal. I needn't tell you how difficult it is to do so while in pain."

I nodded, she had a point. "Sister, I promise to rest, but I don't want anything stronger than aspirin."

She sighed and shook her head, but ultimately didn't argue further with my decision.

I spent the balance of the day sleeping or reading from the stack of magazines that had been left at my bedside. Every time I was tempted to feel sorry for myself, I thought of Ed, far away from home and possibly in danger, and was abruptly ashamed.

So, I did what little I could by praying and offering up my suffering for his safe return.

_***YBTM***_

That evening, when visiting hours arrived, I was awake and alert.

A state I regretted soon enough…

Mom and Pop came through the door first, followed closely by Em and Rose.

"You look more yourself tonight," Mom said while patting my hand, the relief evident in her tone.

Pop wasn't smiling as he looked me over; taking account of my injuries. I noticed when he leaned in close to kiss my forehead that he was gritting his teeth, something he only did when he was very angry.

"What's wrong, Pop?"

He frowned deeply and cleared his throat, "Nothing, my girl. I'll just be glad when you're well enough to come home."

Mom cut in, "Your father's a little worked up. We met with Mister Bergman today, Doctor's Rubin's nephew."

"Oh," I nodded, "the lawyer?"

"Yes. He's paying another visit once you're out of the hospital, we'll discuss things then. Your Pop's a bit angry because we learned that the driver has had several complaints made against him for his treatment of passengers, but so far the bus company has responded with only a slap on the wrist."

"We'll see how they like it when we take them to court," Pop grunted out before shaking his head. "When I think that we could have lost you…"

I bit my lip and tried to reassure, "I'll be fine, Pop."

He nodded and went to stand by the window, staring out into the night. I knew he needed a few minutes to shake off the bad mood.

I turned to Rose and Em, "Where's Maggie?"

"She's downstairs with Alice and Jasper. They'll come up after we go back down. Patrick, Franny and Laura are here too."

Visitors had to be over age twelve so, although I knew Franny and Laura would come up with Alice, I felt sad knowing I wouldn't see my little brother until I was released.

Rose stepped closer until she was right next to the bed, "How do you feel?"

I shrugged. "Not my best," I admitted, "but I refused the pain medication, I didn't like feeling so muddled…"

I was surprised when Em snorted out a laugh at my statement.

When I noticed Mom and Rose trying not to smile, I grew suspicious.

"Someone want to tell me what's so funny?"

"Well," Rose began, biting the inside of her cheek still in an effort not to smile. "It seems that pain medication has a strange effect on you, little sister."

Em laughed out loud then, "You can say that again. Some of the things you said last night… Christ, it was better than watching Jack Benny."

My eyes opened wide in horror. "What?! I don't know what you're talking about. I fell asleep after Doctor Rubin left and didn't wake up until this morning."

"Afraid not, Bells. But stop lookin' so worried. You were a riot; kinda like Aunt Julie when she has too much anisette." He chuckled again.

A knot formed in my stomach, and I turned toward my mother, "Tell me," I urged.

Her eyebrows rose, "Bella, there's no need to upset yourself over this. Em's just causin' trouble." She shot a pointed glare in my brother-in-law's direction.

I swallowed hard, "I'll worry a lot less if I know what I said."

Em didn't miss the opportunity to interrupt, "Let's see," he paused, "you mentioned someone named _Brownie Donovan…"_

"Brownie Donovan?" It was a name that hadn't crossed my mind in years. "Why was I talking about him?"

Em grinned, "Well, I think your exact words were: 'If that nurse tries to force that bed pan on me once more, I'm gonna give her a taste of what I gave Brownie Donovan.'" Em laughed loudly, "I know there's a story there, and I'm dying to hear it."

I scowled at him while inside I was sick with worry that I'd threatened a nurse.

My mother must have sensed my anxiety, "Bella, I was with you all afternoon, you refused the bed pan, but you were very polite about it." She was smiling, seeming just as amused as everyone else.

After rubbing the back of my neck with my hand I sighed, "Brownie was the neighborhood bully. The first week we moved into our house, he tried to block me from cutting through the side alley."

"You should probably know that Bella was in first grade, and Brownie was at least two years older and twenty pounds heavier," Rose interjected.

Em tilted his head, watching me, "So, what'd you do?"

I shrugged slightly and looked down at my hands where they were folded on my lap. "I punched him in the stomach as hard as I could and while he was doubled over, I walked past." Em guffawed, while my parents and Rose laughed as well, "I may have also told him that if he ever tried that again, I'd let everyone know that he got beaten up by a little girl."

"I knew you were a scrapper," Em was still laughing.

"Is that all I said?" I asked, hopeful, although sensing that wasn't the case.

Rose shook her head, "No, you also told us that the younger Doctor Rubin was 'dreamy' like Gene Kelly, but that your heart already belonged to Gary Cooper."

"Good heavens!" I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks as my family continued to laugh.

"I'm assuming you really meant Ed?" Rose inquired.

"Of course, I… I always think of him as the strong, silent type, like Gary Cooper, but I don't think I've ever said those words out loud. Oh, dear…" I placed both hands on my cheeks as I tried to calm down, "Well, at least I didn't say that in front of the doctor…"

One glance at my mother's face told me everything I needed to know. I'd made a fool of myself in front of the young Doctor Rubin. "I wanna go home!" I wailed while attempting to slide further under the blankets.

My family was no help whatsoever in easing my embarrassment as they continued to laugh at my expense. "Elise and Esmeralda thought you were a crack up."

"They were here?!"

Rose nodded. "Relax, Bella. It was actually kind of sweet when you talked about how much you loved Ed."

"The best part for me was when you made a list of everyone you were going to slug, startin' with the bus driver and ending with President Truman for sending Ed overseas." Em laughed again.

"Stop," I begged before staring him in the eye, "We will _never _speak of this again. And don't even think about telling Ed," I warned, pointing a finger at him, "or you'll move to the top of that list."

_***YBTM***_

A few minutes after Em, Rose and my parents left, the rest of my sisters, along with Jasper and Patrick appeared. "Patty!" I exclaimed in surprise as I held my arms open for him.

He quickly ran to my side, but paused upon reaching the bed, "Are you alright?" he asked warily. I didn't blame him for being afraid to touch me; no doubt I was a sight.

"I will be after I get a hug," I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around him. "Did you have a few birthdays since I saw you last?" I giggled, "How did you get up here?"

"That would be my doing," Alice admitted. "I glared at anyone who looked like they might try to stop us." She shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "Patty missed you."

I mouthed a 'thank you' to her before hugging my brother again and then getting hugs from Franny and Laura as well.

_***YBTM***_

"Thought you might need some company," Alice said as she sat beside me on the sofa. "You look better today."

I'd been home from the hospital for days now, and thankfully the bruises and cuts on my face were beginning to fade. As per doctor's orders I was not to return to work until the following week because he wanted me to rest as much as possible. Mom, in an effort to enforce his instructions, wouldn't let me help much around the house either. If it hadn't been for Rose bringing Maggie to visit every morning, I would have been bored to tears.

"You don't need to babysit me, Alice." I grumbled, "I'm sure you'd rather be home with your husband."

Ever since Edward had left, but even more so since I'd had my accident, my sisters had given up many a happy evening with husbands or boyfriends in order to try and cheer me up.

_I didn't want or need their pity…_

"Stop that," she narrowed her eyes. "You act like spending time with you is a chore. Bella, you're not only my sister, you're my best friend. When you hurt, I hurt. You can't sit there and tell me that if I were in this situation, you wouldn't do the same."

I looked down at my lap, "Of course." I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Alright," She gave a nod. "And don't apologize; I don't blame you for being out of sorts."

That was the beauty of my relationship with Alice, she didn't easily take offense; or hold grudges.

"Now, what did the lawyer say?" She asked, curious.

"He is meeting with someone from the mayor's office tomorrow, hoping to resolve everything." Mister Bergman, Doctor Rubin's other nephew, had been to see me the day after my release from the hospital. He was very hopeful for a settlement, especially since the city owned the bus company and knew that if they didn't do right by me, it would be very bad for their public image.

"I can't go; I'm still supposed to be resting, so Mom and Pop are going in my place."

She smiled and gave my arm a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will work out."

"I hope so." I frowned. "My hospital bill alone is almost a hundred dollars, not to mention the loss of two weeks' pay..."

We were quiet for a minute before Alice spoke again. "Well," she paused, "I have some good news. It's still early, but I wanted you to be the first to know, apart from Jasper of course," she giggled nervously.

I smiled, waiting for her to continue.

"Um, alright so, I suspected I was, and I went to the doctor for confirmation," the words came out in a rush, "and now I know for sure." She turned and looked me in the eye. "I'm expecting."

My lips parted in surprise before turning up into a smile. "Oh, Alice! That's wonderful!"

"You really think so?" She asked, seeming uncertain.

"Silly girl, why would you ask that?"

She blew out a breath, "I'm sorry. It's just that… oh, Bella, for the past two years, my life has been perfect, and you've had to put yours on hold… it's so unfair."

"Hey, didn't you just say that when I hurt, you hurt?"

She nodded with teary eyes.

"Well, it's the same for me. And seeing you happy, makes me happy as well. Live your life and stop worrying about me." I hugged her. "Edward is who I want. He's worth waiting for."

Alice sniffled and nodded.

"Besides, the next couple of years are going to fly by; what with you and Rose giving us two more babies to spoil!"

Alice's answering smile was jubilant.

_***YBTM***_

The following evening, I felt a little jubilant myself, especially after Mom and Pop returned from the attorney's office. Let's just say that I was glad I was sitting down when they told me that I would be receiving close to two thousand dollars as compensation for my injuries and time off work.

The lawyer for the city had been quick to inform them that the bus driver had been fired before my release from the hospital.

Pop thought the driver got off too easy, but I could tell he was impressed by Mister Bergman's negotiating skills.

_Almost two thousand dollars…_

Even after paying my hospital bill, doctor's bills and attorney's fee, I'd have a great deal of money left. I was giddy at the thought.

This was going to be a very good Christmas

_*****December, 1951*****_

"Too bad it's winter. You could take that windfall to the track and have some fun." Ever since I got the money from my accident, Em had been trying to find ways to multiply it for me. He pursed his lips while he thought. "You just say the word and I'll go see Nick. A couple of good bets and you could turn that money into a nice little nest egg."

_Nick, as in Nick the bookie… _

I giggled as I thought about what upstanding citizens my parents were in all things, except for the fact that they, especially my mother, loved to bet on the horses. And when they couldn't make it to the track, they had no qualms placing bets with Nick.

Actually, I found Em's offer mighty tempting. Not that he gambled a lot, but when he did, Em always seemed to win.

"That's okay, Em. I think I'm just going to leave it in the bank for now. I'm sure it will come in handy someday."

He nodded as he handed Maggie over to me.

"Sure you don't mind watchin' her?" My sister asked.

I shook my head, smiling widely, "Are you kidding? This little angel and I are going to have a grand time."

Rose and Em had been saving to buy a home for a while. With another baby on the way, they'd decided the time was right to tour the new houses being constructed just south of the city.

Mom and Alice were helping at Saint Benedict's Christmas bazaar, so I jumped at the chance to watch Maggie.

"She's been fussier than usual," Rose offered while running her fingers through Maggie's brown curls, "I think she's cutting more teeth."

"She'll be fine," I assured, "Go enjoy your day. Although, if you buy a house, I don't want to be around when you tell Mom you're leaving the neighborhood."

Rose grinned sheepishly, "We'll only be a couple of miles away."

I shook my head, "You know our mother; she'll cry as if you're going to live on the moon."

It was true. When Alice and Jasper got married, they moved into a flat that was six blocks from our house. As much as she tried to hide it, I could tell that Mom was put out that they were so far away.

I didn't allow myself to contemplate the bitter tears she'd most likely shed if someday Ed and I married, and the Army sent us God knows where…

I sighed, it was silly to worry about that now, while the man I loved was still on the other side of the world and I wouldn't see him for almost another two years.

_***YBTM***_

"Let me take her," Pop held out his arms for a very fussy Maggie. "I'll rock her while you fix a bottle."

I nodded and handed her over. We'd had a lovely day until Maggie decided to fight her nap. Pop had watched patiently while I wrestled with her, before setting aside his newspaper and offering to help.

He carried Maggie to the rocking chair while I darted into the kitchen to warm her milk.

After placing the pan of water on the burner, I made my way back toward the parlor. Maggie was no longer screaming, so I took that as a good sign.

Midway through the dining room, I was able to hear Pop's rich baritone as he sang to his granddaughter.

_When first I saw the love light in your eyes  
I dreamt the world held naught but joy for me  
And even though we drifted far apart  
I never dream but what I dream of thee_

It wasn't often that he graced us with his beautiful singing voice, making it a rare treat when he did. This particular moment was made all the more sweet by the song he'd chosen to sing. He'd met my mother when they were very young, both teenagers, and said that this ballad, more than any other, always made him think of her.

_I love you as I never loved before  
Since first I met you on the village green  
Come to me or my dream of love is o'er  
I love you as I loved you, when you were sweet  
When you were sweet sixteen_

I relaxed against the threshold while allowing the lovely words and melody to wash over me. Maggie lay in my father's arms staring up into his face, seemingly just as mesmerized as I was.

_I love you as I never loved before  
Since first I met you on the village green  
Come to me or my dream of love is o'er  
I love you as I loved you, when you were sweet  
When you were sweet sixteen_

_********************A/N************  
A/N My Irish grandfather had an Italian bookie named Leo (not Nick). Leo's grandson is now married to one of my Italian cousins. I'm telling you, everyone is connected. lol**_

_**Song rec: "When You Were Sweet Sixteen" by Al Jolson. My grandparents…this was their song (and my grandfather not only loved to rock babies to sleep, he also had a beautiful singing voice). **_

_**Most of the events in this chapter were based on absolute true events. More about that at the end…**_


	10. January to September 1952

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen not only for her help with grammar and flow, but also for all her wonderful suggestions and comments. Muah! My dear.**_

_*******************************YBTM**********************_

_*****January 1952*****_

After my accident, I'd made the decision not to mention it to Ed and I'd asked his family to follow suit. The way I saw it, there was no need to burden him unnecessarily, especially considering that letters from home took weeks to reach the soldiers, and I'd be back to my old self long before he'd get word of it.

Unfortunately, I'd neglected to tell Patty to keep the information to himself; the result being the arrival of rather an emotional letter from my Sarge.

_December 10, 1951_

_Dearest Bella,_

_Please forgive the frantic nature of this letter, but as I write, I'm still a little shook up and will probably remain that way until I hear from you again._

_First of all, let me say that after mulling this over for the better part of a day, I think I understand why you didn't tell me about your accident. Being the kind of girl you are, you were just looking out for me, and I can't help but love you even more for that. But, I have to say that reading the part of Patrick's letter where he mentioned you being in the hospital almost gave me heart failure._

_Joe didn't know what to make of me when I stood up and started yelling about needing to go home to make sure you were alright. As a matter of fact, if it hadn't been for my brother tackling me, I have no doubt that I'd have done whatever it took to find my way back to you, even if that meant going AWOL._

_Once Joe realized what had set me off, he told me everything he knew about your accident and, even though I don't hold it against you for being tight-lipped, the same can't be said for my brother. _

_So anyway, once Joe made me see reason, I calmed down some, but I still can't shake the image in my head of you being dragged by that bus. I won't lie, as much as I'd like to be home so I could see you and hold you close, I'd also like to find that bus driver and beat the Hell out of him; make him hurt like he hurt you._

_I know that wanting revenge isn't very Christ-like behavior, but I've discovered that when it comes to someone hurting you, I'm not a very forgiving fellow. _

_In closing, I need to beg a favor. Bella, for me, please, please, take care of yourself. I don't think I'd survive anything happening to you._

_All my love,  
Edward_

I swallowed down the lump in my throat. I probably should have been appalled that Ed had been willing to desert his post in order to see for himself that I was alright, but instead I was incredibly touched. To think that this man loved me so much that he was willing to sacrifice his career and possibly his freedom made me feel very small for keeping the details of my accident from him.

_If he had broken the law, it would have been my fault_

I shuddered at that realization.

_Thank God Joe was with him and knew what had happened_

I sat down immediately, and penned a lengthy letter, first apologizing, and then telling him everything about my accident and the days that followed, not sparing a single detail of what I'd gone through.

_Well, I may have left out the part where I called young Doctor Rubin 'dreamy'_

_*****February 1952*****_

Charles John Colonna entered the world on a snowy morning in early February. Unlike his sister, he'd kept us all waiting almost a week past his due date. Also unlike Maggie, he was born with a head full of golden curls.

I'd determined soon after she was born that Maggie was the most beautiful baby I'd ever laid eyes on, however after holding little Charlie in my arms, I had to admit that he was every bit as enchanting as his sister.

One thing was certain, when Alice gave birth at the end of May, I'd have to amend my belief to include her little one as well.

For the next couple of weeks, our hearts were filled with a joy that only the arrival of a new baby can bring.

The day that Jimmy and Alice stood as little Charlie's godparents, Mom and Pop hosted a luncheon for the combined Colonna and Swan families in our home. It was a wonderful afternoon. I got to spend time with Esmeralda and Carl, whom I hadn't seen since Christmas. I hadn't seen much of Vicky and Jimmy since Ed had gone away, so I was able to witness firsthand Vicky's supposed change in behavior. Rose and Elise had said that since Jimmy's ultimatum, she'd really made an effort to be more agreeable.

Make no mistake; the haughtiness was still evident, as was the fact that she nagged her husband more than most men would tolerate, but she didn't try to take over and run things as had been her habit in the past and I noted that she smiled and laughed more than she scowled.

Even so, only time would tell if I'd ever be able to trust her.

The letters I wrote to Sarge during this time contained a recounting of the many happy moments since the arrival of little Charlie. That was to change, on a bleak Monday afternoon, as February was drawing to a close.

Alice hadn't shown up for work that morning, which wasn't unusual considering her condition. On the days she had a doctor's visit, she usually arrived just before lunchtime.

I wracked my brain trying to remember if she'd mentioned an appointment, but came up with nothing.

When noon arrived and there was still no sign of her or Jasper, I grew concerned.

After returning from lunch my boss, Mister Croft, called me into his office. My hand went to my throat when I found my sister Laura sitting there, her cheeks stained with tears.

I wasn't sure how I was able to urge my feet to carry me across the room, but somehow I made it to her side. "Laura…" I rasped out; all the possible reasons for her visit playing through my mind; every one more horrible than the last…

Mom… Pop… Patrick… one of my other sisters… Maggie or Charlie…

_Ed…_

_Oh dear God…_

Laura didn't keep me in misery for long. She grasped my hand tightly, "Alice is in the hospital," she drew in a shuddering breath. "She's lost the baby. You and she are so close that Mom thought…" she cleared her throat, "it would do her good to see you."

I barely registered the words when my boss told me to take the rest of the day off.

Still in shock at Laura's news, I rose stiffly and went to my desk to gather my things. After thanking my boss for his kindness, I silently exited the building, hand in hand with my sister.

My mind was filled with images of Alice's happy smile whenever she spoke of her baby. She and Jasper had so many plans. She'd told me that she would be quitting work in another month to prepare for her new role as a full-time mommy.

When Charlie was born, she'd been so excited to hold him for the first time. I remembered the tears in her eyes as she cradled him to her chest on the day of his Baptism, and the soft kisses she pressed to his cheek.

_Oh, Alice…_

_And Jasper…_

It had been plain to see that, even months before its birth, his devotion to their child was almost as great as his devotion to Alice.

_And now their baby was gone…_

When I arrived at Alice's room, I did my best to swallow back my tears. As soon as I pushed open the door however, and saw the pain in my sister's eyes as she reached for me and Laura, my composure slipped away.

I ran to her, falling to my knees at her side and burying my face in the bed covers.

I wept so bitterly that poor Alice, who had just endured the pain of losing her child, ended up having to console me. "It just wasn't meant to be, Bella," she whispered as she rubbed my back. "It was too soon. The baby couldn't survive. The doctor assures us that we will be able to have more children, something went wrong this time, but that doesn't mean there's no hope…" her voice trailed off and I lifted my head to look into her sad eyes.

"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry." I happened to glance across the room then to find my mom with a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulder; his heartbroken expression drew forth another round of tears from me and Laura.

When I'd finally composed myself, I held Alice's hand, "Are you in pain?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "Not much. They gave me some medication…" She trailed off and was silent for a moment while staring at the far wall, "it was a girl," she looked back at me and Laura then, "the baby, we had a little girl. We named her Mary."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat as she continued.

"Father Kucinski came to see me just before you did," she was back to staring at the wall, "he was very kind. He wanted to assure me that the nuns had baptized her…"

I squeezed Alice's hand as Laura sobbed beside me.

Alice glanced toward Jasper, "Mom's going to help Jasper with the… uh, arrangements," her voice was barely a whisper. "But since I won't be out of the hospital for a few days I'm going to need my family to be there... in my place."

Laura and I nodded, knowing that she meant the funeral.

"When you say goodbye, tell my little girl that her mommy loves her, even though I can't be there," Alice's voice cracked, and her tears came hot and heavy then. Jasper silently rose and came to sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she cried.

Two days later, we gave little Mary Whitlock back to God; all of us taking comfort in the fact that her small casket was placed to rest atop that of our beloved grandfather.

_*****March 1952*****_

Alice never returned to work.

In the weeks that followed the loss of her baby, she spent a great deal of time at our house while Jasper was at the mill.

My heart ached when Mom told me about the first morning Rose brought the children over, and how Alice cried when she saw little Charlie. Rose felt terrible, and offered to take the children home, but Alice wouldn't hear of it.

As Mom explained, Alice needed to grieve the baby she lost and somehow, even though seeing Charlie brought her to tears, holding him close seemed to ease her suffering.

_***YBTM***_

The weather since Mary's funeral had been rather mild, but then on a Tuesday in mid-March things took a nasty turn, as we were subjected to a late season snow storm. The flakes began to fall before noon, and continued well after nightfall. When I returned home from work that evening, I was greeted by the sight of Alice curled up on our sofa, crying her heart out, while our mother cradled her head in her lap.

I rushed to her side, my own eyes filling with tears, "Oh, Alice."

"She's been inconsolable most of the day," Mom told me in a whisper.

Alice sniffled and turned her mournful gaze up to me, "I can't bear it, Bella. She's in the cold ground. It's snowing and my baby is in the cold ground."

"Shhh," Mom soothed her fingers through Alice's hair, "Alice, you know that little Mary isn't in the ground, _mo stór. _She is with the angels in heaven, and is so very happy."

Mom's words seemed to ease her somewhat.

"I know," she answered in a hoarse whisper, "I just… every time I see the snow…" she drew in a shuddering breath. "Is it ever gonna stop hurting, Mom?"

"Yes, dearest. Each day that passes, God willing, you will grow a little stronger. It's the way of grief. In the beginning, it bears down on us so that it's all you can think about." Mom drew in a ragged breath, "Then suddenly, there will come a morning where it doesn't feel like such a burden to get out of bed. You may even find yourself smiling for no reason, and you mustn't feel guilty about that."

"You're so young, Alice, and you have so much love to give. God will send you more babies, and you will be a wonderful mother to them. You will never forget your sweet Mary; she will always be a part of you, but your tears will be needed for the living, my girl."

By the time Jasper arrived to take Alice home, she'd calmed considerably, and I noticed there were no tears on her cheek when I kissed her goodbye.

After supper, I pulled on my boots and slipped out the back door. The snow was still falling heavily, and as I stood there looking up at the seemingly innocent white flakes descending from the dark sky, I clenched my fists in anger, wishing I could punch them.

I remembered my sister's despondent expression, and before common sense could kick in, I raised my arms and took a couple of swings. I stopped abruptly, imagining what a fool I must look, flailing my fists around in the snow. I actually giggled, wondering what Ed would say if he could see me.

As I stood there, I felt my anger drain away, and in its place a deep sadness took hold of my heart.

_Life could be so unfair_

More than I had at any time since he'd left, I longed to have Ed's arms around me. I needed their warmth, their comfort, their strength.

I sighed and looked up once again, allowing the falling snow to land on face as I thought of my baby niece in heaven.

And I prayed.

I prayed to somehow make sense of it all, but most of all I prayed that our Blessed Mother in heaven, who was well acquainted with the anguish of losing a child, would comfort Mary's poor, grieving parents.

_*****April, 1952*****_

Just as my mother had predicted, with the passage of time, the smile eventually returned to my sister's face.

Alice still had no plans to return to work, but she made good use of her time by throwing herself into helping with the final preparations for Laura's wedding.

All winter, Elise had been kept busy sewing gowns for the wedding which would take place in May. I visited often in an effort to help, even if it was only to keep little Sonny out of her hair while she worked.

"Vic invited us for dinner on Sunday," Elise side-eyed me as she stitched a seam.

I groaned loudly at the thought of spending the afternoon with Vicky.

"I'd invite them here, but since Joe's not around to control those hellions, I know they'd destroy my house."

I nodded, knowing that Jimmy rarely took his children in hand; not wanting to cross his wife.

_That much hadn't changed_

"I'll go, but I can't promise to enjoy myself," I admitted.

Elise merely giggled in response.

Once the milder weather had arrived, Elise and I had been out to Carl and Esme a couple of times to visit.

I enjoyed very much the chance to get to know Ed's oldest brother and his wife. Carl was quiet and, even though they didn't resemble one another physically, his voice and mannerisms put me in mind of Ed more so than those of his other brothers.

Visiting at Jimmy's was a wholly different experience than going to Carl and Esme's. It had always amazed me how quiet Carl and Esme's house was, despite the fact that there were six children living there. Those kids were always on their best behavior, and greeted us at the door with smiles.

Jimmy and Vicky only had two children but, as we sat in their parlor, it sounded as if a herd of elephants was stomping around above our heads.

_*****May, 1952*****_

A week after her nineteenth birthday, Laura married Tom Dugan in the same church where two sisters had been married before her.

Franny, always eager to steal the spotlight from Laura whenever possible, waited until we were at Laura's reception to announce that she also was getting married. She managed to throw both our parents into a tizzy when she further explained that the wedding would take place before Christmas, and no matter what anyone said, she wasn't going to change her mind.

I shook my head; nothing Franny did could surprise me anymore.

I chuckled when I thought about how busy Elise was going to be for the next few months, but I knew she wouldn't complain. It kept her occupied so she didn't have time to think too much about Joe being gone, and each wedding made her a tidy little sum of money as well.

I suppose the thing that bothered me the most about Franny's news was that, once again, Ed wouldn't be here to share in the happy event with me.

I'd be attending one more wedding alone.

He'd been gone almost two years now, and during that time the aching need I'd felt for him had not lessened, on the contrary, it had grown.

It was true that I'd become very adept at keeping busy and distracting myself so that I didn't wallow in my misery. I worked, I spent time with my family, and I played often with Maggie and Charlie.

Today, as I watched another of my sisters say "I do," I forced myself to think about the fact that Ed would be home in little more than a year. It was enough to keep the tears at bay, for now.

I knew however, that later tonight in the darkness of my room I would allow my grief to hold sway for a time, before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

My head had barely touched the pillow that night before I heard knocking on the front door.

By the time I made it downstairs Pop was already there, pulling open the door while Mom stood right behind him.

Em and Rose rushed in with the children in their arms. "We just got a call that Jimmy's been taken to the hospital." Em explained as he and Rose handed their children to my parents. "Do you mind…?"

"Of course not," Mom interrupted, "Did they say what was wrong?"

Em shook his head, "All I know is that he collapsed."

"I'll say a rosary." Mom told him as she kissed little Charlie's head, "Go, and please let us know…"

Em and Rose nodded. "We will."

This news hit me hard. I'd just seen Jimmy a couple of hours before at Laura and Tom's reception. Most of the Colonna family had been in attendance, and for once Vicky hadn't gotten on my nerves. Although I remembered noting that Jimmy looked tired.

My heart was heavy in my chest as I worried about the possibility that we could lose him.

_Poor Ed and Joe, they'd suffered so many losses already…_

Before thinking twice, I found myself dialing Elise's number.

"Hello," she sounded as if she hadn't gone to sleep yet either.

"Elise, did you hear about Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Carl phoned. I was just gonna go to the hospital. You want me to pick you up?"

"Please."

I convinced Elise to leave a sleeping Sonny with my parents before departing with her to Saint Vincent's.

The things I saw and heard that night lived long in my memory. Vicky was barely recognizable as the proud, self-assured woman we'd all been so familiar with. When Elise and I found her in the waiting room, she was a sobbing mess, cradled in Esmeralda's arms while Aunt Julie held her hand.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lose him," she cried, "I love him so much. And I've been horrible to him, you know?"

"Don't think about that now," Esme told her.

"He's been workin' two jobs, wearin' himself out, just for me. I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't make it."

"Vicky, honey, calm down."

"I don't deserve him." Vicky wailed as she sat up, pulling out of Esme's embrace. "God's gonna punish me by takin' him away. I just know it!"

"Shh. You want we should go to the chapel? Jimmy could use our prayers."

Vicky nodded eagerly, and we silently followed the three of them to the hospital chapel.

I prayed harder that night than I had in a long time. The thought of losing Jimmy broke my heart, but what was worse was the thought of having to tell Ed.

He loved his brothers so much.

Once again, God was merciful. Jimmy had been suffering from exhaustion and anemia which caused him to collapse. The doctors also worried about the strain that had been put on his heart. He was given medication and advised to quit smoking. It was going to be a lengthy recovery, but as long as he followed the doctor's orders, they were hopeful that he _would _recover.

There was a marked change in Vicky from that day on. Faced with the possibility of losing her husband, all traces of the once selfish, self-centered shrew evaporated, leaving in its place an adoring, devoted wife.

_*****July, 1952*****_

As we'd agreed after my accident, no matter how much we wanted to shield one another from worry, Ed and I no longer kept secrets. The events of our lives, good and bad, were shared fully.

The words of comfort he'd written after Alice and Jasper lost their baby had succeeded in easing the pain in my heart, and in turn, made me long even more for his return.

I had been completely honest when informing him of Jimmy's collapse, and subsequent recovery, as I had in relaying my fears about his and Joe's safety. The news reports we'd received about the war did little to allay those fears.

_June 20, 1952_

_Dear Bella,_

_I've got to say that you sure have been put through it these last few months, starting with that bus accident, then Alice's baby, and now my brother Jimmy taking ill. _

_Thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving it to me straight. I sent a letter to my brother right after I got yours, said what I needed to say, and then let him know that he better keep following the doc's orders or there'd be Hell to pay when me and Joe got home. _

_Even though I knew from the moment we met that you were the only girl for me, it's times like this that make me even more convinced. The way you've taken my family to your heart means more than I can express in words. Make no mistake; they care about you every bit as much as you care for them._

_As for the other part of your letter, I don't know what I can say to alleviate your worries other than to tell you that the danger we face here isn't anything I can't handle. We're a few miles back from the front, so we don't see a lot of action. Our camp is well-armed and well-manned. _

_Aside from the times I go on patrol and the nights I take my turn manning the anti-aircraft guns, I'm safer than if I was at home in my own bed. Apart from those I mentioned the only danger we seem to face here is the stupidity of our own men. The army restricts how much liquor an enlisted man can purchase, and even though they're discouraged from doing so, some of the guys can't seem to resist buying and drinking the local hooch. _

_The stuff's lethal, I'm telling you. Quite a few of our men have gotten very ill, and I heard of guys from other camps actually dying after drinking the stuff. _

_As for me, a couple army issued beers with my brother on my night off, or just sitting in my tent reading and re-reading your letters is all the diversion I need._

_Write soon my darling, and take care of yourself until I am with you again. Know that your photo is beside my bunk so that your face is the last thing I see before falling asleep each night. _

_All my love,  
Edward_

_*****September, 1952*****_

The end of summer brought more changes to our lives, and for once all of them were happy ones.

It started with Em and Rose moving into their new home. As expected, Mom cried that they were leaving, but when she witnessed how happy and proud Rose and Em were, she couldn't help but smile. It also helped when Rose reminded her that she was only a short ten-minute bus ride away. Then, when Rose started asking Mom's advice about choosing fabric for new curtains, our mother was in her glory.

As summer waned, Em and Rose's back yard became a favorite gathering spot for Sunday afternoon cookouts. It was at one such get-together that Jasper and Alice quietly announced that they were expecting again.

Knowing my sister as I did, I'd suspected as much for weeks, but after what they'd been through with their first baby, I'd kept my hunch to myself.

After their announcement, not a day passed that I didn't whisper a fervent prayer for this baby's safe delivery.

The end of summer also saw Joe's return from Korea, but there was still no word on exactly when Ed would come home to us. If the Army stuck with the three year tour they'd promised, I wouldn't see my love until next August.

_***YBTM***_

_September 7, 1952_

_Dear Sarge,_

_I hope that this letter finds you safe and well._

_With the beginning of September, came the realization that it has now been over two years since I've heard the sound of your voice or felt your hand in mine. _

_Two years since you held me in your arms…_

_During those two years, I have taken solace in the company of my family, which has now grown to include yours._

_On days when my mood is particularly low, I tend to find comfort in music and, yes, you'll be glad to know that I've become quite the Sinatra fan. Although, to be perfectly truthful, I still prefer Bing just a bit more. Once you've returned home, I'm hoping to give you many opportunities to sway my opinion in that matter._

_From time to time, I hear a song on the radio which touches my heart just a little more than the others; one that stays with me, or makes me think of you. _

_There's one I've heard recently entitled "You Belong to Me" that I've found to be particularly poignant._

_The first time I heard it I smiled, thinking of how perfectly the words fit our circumstance. _

_Of course by the time I heard it again, the lyrics brought tears to my eyes, for precisely the same reason. _

_I don't know how quickly you boys are able to hear new music over there, so I will transcribe a portion of the lyrics here: "Fly the ocean in a silver plane. See the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember 'til you're home again, you belong to me."_

_Remember those words my darling. You are mine, and I am yours, always and forever._

_I love you. Please come back to me safe and sound._

_Your Bella_

_****************A/N****************  
A/N We are almost there. Next chapter returns us to the Prologue.**_

_**Love to hear your thoughts and once again, this story is based on true events.**_


	11. Return to November 1952

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help!**_

_**Return with me now to the time of the Prologue….**_

_*******************************YBTM**********************_

_*****Return to November, 1952*****_

Needing a distraction from the sight of the happy couples on the dance floor, I went in search of my sister Rose. As soon as I found her, I snatched little Charlie from her arms, knowing that he would sit contentedly on my lap as long as I made sure to continuously feed him bits of wedding cake.

A short time later, his belly full of cake, he fell asleep in my arms. I brushed back the wisps of blonde curls and kissed his round, red cheek. I remembered Ed saying he'd been blonde when he was small, and I let myself daydream that someday I'd hold in my arms an angel very similar to this one, part of Ed and part of me.

"He is a good baby," Alice whispered as she sat beside me. "May I?" She gestured toward the sleeping bundle, wanting to hold him.

"Are you sure there's enough room?" I asked with a giggle, considering that Alice was to deliver her child in another two months; her own belly seemed to take up most of her lap.

"Hand him over," she demanded with a grin.

As Alice got Charlie settled on her lap, the master of ceremonies spoke into the microphone, demanding our attention.

I tried to remember what the bride and groom would be called upon to do next.

_The bouquet toss?_

"At this time, ladies and gentlemen, we're going to do something a little different. The bride and groom have requested this next song in honor of family members whose sweethearts can't be with us today. We dedicate this song, "You Belong to Me" to them, in hopes they will be together again soon."

Tears pooled in my eyes as the opening strains of the song that had grown to mean so much to me began.

Knowing she'd done this, I glanced over toward Franny and found her beaming at me. I didn't have a chance to cross the room to give her a hug before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find my brother Patrick standing behind me, looking quite dapper in his suit.

My usually happy-go-lucky brother had a solemn expression on his face, "May I have this dance, Isabella."

I wiped away the remnants of my tears and smiled at Patrick as I graciously accepted his offer. "I'd love to."

_See the pyramids along the Nile  
Watch the sun rise on a tropic isle  
Just remember, darling, all the while  
You belong to me_

My brother, at nine years old, did surprisingly well on the dance floor. "Where'd you learn to dance, Patty?"

He shrugged without ever relaxing his posture, "Alice has been teachin' me."

The mental image of a heavily pregnant Alice dancing with our little brother caused me to throw my head back and laugh.

I'd been on the verge of tears all day, and it felt so _good_ to finally laugh.

_See the marketplace in old Algiers  
Send me photographs and souvenirs  
Just remember when a dream appears  
You belong to me_

As we danced, I happened to glance over to where my parents were sitting, and found them watching us intently. They both bore serious expressions; in fact, my mother had her hand over her mouth as if she would break down in tears at any moment.

I wanted to run to her; find out what was causing her such distress, but I didn't have a chance before I felt another tap on my shoulder and heard a familiar voice murmur low in my ear, "May I cut in?"

The voice sounded so much like Ed's that it caused my heart to skip a beat. However, the part of me that still had a grasp on sanity and reason assured that once I turned around, I would most likely find one of Ed's brothers standing there.

I held my breath and plastered on a smile before turning. The smile fell away, replaced by an expression of astonishment and disbelief, for standing before me was Sergeant Edward Colonna, looking as handsome as the day we'd met.

When I got out of bed that morning, I could have sworn that I was the same level-headed, rational being that I'd always been. I wondered at which precise moment, between then and now, I had gone mad...

I had to hand it to my unhinged brain, however, for it had conjured up a vision of Ed that put most of my other memories of him to shame.

He was absolutely dazzling as he stood there in his uniform, a radiant smile on his face, and his eyes burning with love for me.

Evidently, the apparition was more than my poor heart could take. As I tried to remember how to breathe, I felt my knees suddenly go weak. Before I could collapse in a heap on the dance floor however, my imaginary Edward reached out and caught me in his arms.

_Oh!_

_I'd never envisioned it possible for a specter to manage such a feat…_

"Bella," he whispered.

How many times had I dreamt of hearing my name again on those lips?

But this wasn't real…

"Th.. This isn't possible…"

He chuckled lightly as he pulled me against his chest, swaying in time to the music.

"Not impossible," he began, "I'm here and I love you. I've missed you so much, my darling."

The longer he held me, the more I began to believe that maybe, just maybe this Edward wasn't a product of my overactive imagination.

Maybe he was really here.

_I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too-and blue  
_  
_Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
Just remember till you're home again  
You belong to me_

I looked up, holding his gaze, "But… how?"

"My tour of duty is over," he shrugged lightly. "I found out a few weeks ago, and when I realized I'd more than likely arrive home on the day Franny was getting married, I couldn't help it, I had to surprise you."

I drew in a deep breath and rested both hands on his shoulders as tears filled my eyes. "I can't believe…"

"Oh sweetheart, please forgive me, I never intended to scare you," he chuckled, happy tears pooling in his own eyes.

"Did anyone else know?"

He nodded. "Both our families helped me work it all out. The song, the dance with Patrick, they were all part of the plan. Em snuck away from the reception a coupla' hours ago to pick me up at the station; bet you didn't even know he was missing."

I shook my head, as the tears trailed down my cheeks.

"I've been hiding back in the kitchen, sneaking peeks at you since I got here," he let out a breath, "my God Bella, you're breathtaking."

Suddenly, I was aware of no one and nothing else apart from me and Ed. We were alone in the world, and he was really here with me.

I slid my hands from his shoulders and grasped his upper arms tightly, "It's as if all my dreams have come true. Welcome home my darling."

Without another word, Ed bent his face low, hesitating only briefly before crashing his lips to mine. Every ounce of love and longing we'd felt during the past two years was poured into that kiss.

_I'll be so alone without you  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too-and blue_

Fly the ocean in a silver plane  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain  
But remember, darling, till you're home again  
You belong to me

My love was home; he was safe; and my heart was once again whole.

_******************A/N***************  
A/N And there you have it dear readers. **_

_**Song Rec: "You Belong to Me", several artists have covered this song. For the purposes of this story, I prefer the version by Jo Stafford.**_

_**For those who are interested, at the end of the epi, I will post a lengthy note separating the 'true events' from fiction.**_

_**Love to hear your thoughts….**_


	12. Epilogue - December 1952

_**Disclaimer- Stephenie still owns the usual suspects.  
I own my original characters and original story.**_

_**Thanks again to Cared Cullen for all her help!**_

_**(Very long author's note at the end)**_

_**************************YBTM**********************_

_*****December, 1952*****_

The next few weeks were the happiest I could ever remember, despite the fact that Ed and I had our second falling out during that time.

It all began as an offhand remark made by Elise while Rose, Alice, and I were visiting her one Saturday afternoon.

We all sat around the kitchen table while the men were down in the basement helping Joe install wood paneling, in preparation for the New Year's Eve party Joe and Elise were hosting.

"Really looking forward to Christmas this year," Rose remarked as we nodded in agreement, "Think about it, it's the first Christmas since Ed went away where all the family will be together."

"Yeah, and Vicky don't act like a bitch anymore." Elise added with a giggle.

We all laughed.

"I just hope this new leaf she's turned over, lasts."

"I think maybe the rest of us will kill her if she reverts back to her old self."

I couldn't argue with that.

"You know, I was thinking about what Jimmy put himself through, just to please her," Elise sighed wistfully, "Not just Jimmy though, all the brothers are the same. They are good men; they'll do anything for us."

"My Jasper's not a Colonna, but I can't imagine a better husband." Alice added with a sigh as she rubbed her belly. Even after more than a year of marriage, Alice still got starry-eyed when speaking about _her Jasper._

Elise smiled and patted Alice's arm. "Our men were raised right. In the case of the Colonnas, the credit goes to their mother, but of course their father played his part."

Elise gave me a meaningful look, "You know that while they were in Korea together, Joe and Ed had a lot of time to talk. My husband has changed." Her voice dropped to a whisper, "He don't hate his Pops so much anymore."

Her words touched my heart. I was happy for Joe, knowing that even if he hadn't done so yet, there was hope that someday he'd forgive his father.

And it was because of Ed.

He never ceased to amaze me.

Elise continued to smile. "Just think; if Ed hadn't volunteered to go to Korea, him and Joe wouldn't have had that time together. My husband maybe would never have had that change of heart."

I stared at Elise, my expression blank. I vaguely registered Rose beside me nervously clearing her throat.

_Volunteered?_

I swallowed thickly, "He… he what?"

"Uh…" Elise looked confused. "He volunteered for Korea but, of course at the time, he had no idea Joe would be there too."

"I…" I struggled to speak, my mind a complete blank, "he volunteered? I don't understand."

There was dead silence until Elise spoke again, "Oh, Bella, I thought he told you. I'm sorry." She sounded upset, "I'm always puttin' my foot in my mouth…"

I held up my hand to stop her, "No, no, it's just a shock that's all."

As I thought back over the hell I'd lived through during those fifteen months that Ed was in a war zone, I could feel my temper start to rise. At least when he was in Japan, I knew he was safe, but Korea…

He wasn't forced to go to war; he _chose _to put himself in harm's way.

_How could he?_

The more I thought about what he'd done, the angrier I became. "Elise, would you mind giving me a lift home?"

"Bella," Rose placed her hand on my arm, "Don't leave like this. Talk to Ed."

I shook my head. "Why should I talk to him? He decided all by himself to go to Korea. He never asked my opinion, so obviously I'm not as important to him as I thought." I couldn't hold back the angry tears that filled my eyes.

"Bella," Elise's tone was pleading, "Please talk to him. He had his reasons…"

"Please excuse me for a moment," the room was suddenly stifling. I stood and made my escape to the bathroom.

After having my cry and washing my face, I took a shuddering breath, knowing that I _did _need to talk to Ed; to clear the air as it were.

To my surprise, I found him waiting just outside the door when I opened it.

His face was etched with sadness as he held his hands out in a pleading gesture, "Bella, can you please let me explain?"

I nodded. "Yes, but not here. I don't want an audience."

He surprised me by pulling me by the arm into Elise's sewing room and then shutting the door.

I stood with my arms crossed over my chest as he leaned against the door, eyeing me warily.

He didn't seem eager to start talking, so I did. "I just want to know _why, _Ed. Knowing how much I love you, how much I missed you. Did it ever cross your mind what it would do to me when you went to war? The second year you were gone was so much harder than the first. Knowing that at any time, you could be shot, I would wake every morning feeling sick, wondering if that would be the day I'd receive bad news." My entire body was shaking with the force of my sobs by this time, "I pretended, in front of our families, let on that I was coping, but inside," I pointed to my chest, "inside, I was dying a little every day."

"Oh, Bella," his voice broke as he took a step closer.

I held my hand up to stop him. "Every time a stranger came to the office, I braced myself, fearful that they were coming to tell me you'd been hurt…. or worse…" I dropped my face into my hands as I continued to cry. "And now, to find out that you _chose _to go there. I can't … I can't…"

His arms were around me then, and I allowed him to hold me close. "I can't tell you how sorry I am, Bella," he murmured as he kissed my hair. "Please, please, believe me; nothing I did was ever intended to hurt you. I'd rather die than hurt you…" he looked down at me and cupped my cheek with his hand, "I didn't even think. When I found out that I could have my tour reduced from three years by volunteering, I jumped at the chance." He kissed my forehead. "Sweetheart, maybe it was a purely selfish move on my part, but just the possibility that I'd return to you sooner… I had to do it." He drew in a deep breath, "I can't lie though, I'd do it again if it meant I could be here right now, holding you in my arms."

He kissed my cheek, my nose, "Please don't hate me."

I wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling my anger melt away, "I could never hate you," I stuttered out between sobs. "You… you did this… so you could come back to me sooner?"

"Yeah, like I said," he pointed at his chest with his thumb, "_selfish._"

I shook my head, "Never. You are the most _unselfish _man I've ever known. I love you so much, Sarge."

"I love you too, with all my heart." He whispered just before his lips met mine.

_******Christmas Eve, 1952*********_

This was the moment I looked forward to most at every Christmas Midnight Mass. Baby Jesus, having been gently placed on his bed of hay, the overhead lights in the church were dimmed while the candles on the altar burned brightly.

Then we waited for the sound of Father Kucinski's beautiful baritone to fill the space around us…

_Goodnight, Sweet Jesus, Guard us in sleep,  
Our souls and bodies, In thy love keep . . . _

_Waking or sleeping, Keep us in sight,  
Dear gentle Savior,  
Goodnight, goodnight . . . _

I discreetly placed my hand in Ed's, hoping my mother wouldn't notice. I'd hear about it later if she did.

_Goodnight, Dear Jesus,_  
_Goodnight, goodnight . . ._

_Goodnight Sweet Jesus, Grant that each day,_  
_Of our lives mortal, Thus pass away. . ._

_Thy love o'er watching, Guiding a' right,_  
_Dear gentle Savior,_  
_Goodnight, goodnight . . ._

_Goodnight Dear Jesus,_  
_Goodnight, goodnight . . ._

_***YBTM***_

"I want you to open your present before I leave," Ed whispered into my ear as we sat together on my parents' sofa.

As soon as we'd returned from Mass, everyone else had gone to bed, while Ed and I lingered downstairs.

"Before morning?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He shrugged, "It's already Christmas."

I smiled, "I suppose that's true."

He knelt down on the rug and pulled a silver package from under the tree, "I won't lie, I kind of hoped for a moment alone, so's I could give you this."

I moved to the floor, accepting the gift. I noted with confusion that his hands shook as he handed it to me.

Alice had sworn that Ed was going to give me a ring for Christmas, but this package was too large to be a piece of jewelry. I yearned to be his wife; however, just having him home was enough for now.

I tore away the wrapping and opened the lid to the box that was revealed. Inside, I found a sweet little music box, a painted rose adorning the lid.

I smiled at him, "It's lovely, thank you."

"Open it," his voice was barely a whisper.

I did as he requested, and nestled inside; I found a beautiful solitaire diamond ring; simple and understated, just like my man. Just like us.

I gasped as my hand flew to my throat.

"Edward…"

He picked up the ring and held my hand in his.

"Bella, the day I met you began the happiest chapter in my life so far, and when you agreed to wait for me, my God," he whispered, "I couldn't understand how I got to be so lucky. Even while I was away from you, and miserable, I never gave up hope. I knew deep down that we'd be together again. So, even though I'll never deserve you, I'm not about to allow some other no good so-and-so out there have you," he chuckled as I giggled through my tears.

Yes, I was crying _again_

"I don't want to waste another minute, sweetheart." He drew in a deep breath, "I love you so much. Will you make me the happiest man in the world? Will you marry me?"

My heart filled to bursting at his words. Without a moment's hesitation, I answered, "Yes, of course, yes!" I exclaimed as I reached up to stroke the side of his face with my hand, "I love you, Sarge." And then I said the words that I'd often used to close my letters to him. "_You are mine, and I am yours, always and forever."_

He beamed down at me and whispered, "Forever."

Edward slipped the ring on my ringer before pulling me close and pressing his lips to mine in a passionate kiss.

_A kiss to begin our forever..._

_~The End~_

_****************A/N*****************  
A/N Song Rec: "Goodnight, Sweet Jesus" –Perry Como recorded a lovely version of this.**_

_**~As promised, a ridiculously long author's note~**_

_**This story was inspired by my parents' own meeting and courtship, and that alone explains the fact that I stopped the story before the wedding. If I were to carry on and write a wedding night 'sex' scene, I'd probably traumatize myself and need therapy for years. LOL **_

_********** Inspiration for the story *****************_

_****Family Background:**_

_**My father was Italian (and German), and grew up in the 'Little Italy' section of the city where he was born. He was the youngest of 7 (five boys and 2 girls). My mother is all Irish, and grew up only a few blocks away, but it might as well have been the far side of the moon. In those days, the Irish did NOT go into Little Italy. Mom is the oldest of eleven (9 girls, 2 boys)(originally thirteen but one sister died of cancer at age nine and a brother died during birth).**_

_**Most members of the Colonna and Swan families are based on real people. Alice is a combination of two of my mom's sisters. Aunt Julie is a combination of a couple of Dad's aunts. Vicky is also a combination of a couple of people as well. Thank God neither one of those women alone were really as awful as Vicky. **_

_**-My grandfather (the Italian one) was actually more abusive than I indicated. I didn't want that storyline to take over, so I toned it down. He was a real piece of work…didn't just beat his wife, he also beat his kids with the belt. Smh.  
-My dad wouldn't speak ill of his father. When I wanted the dirt I went to his brother (Joe's counterpart), who was also my Godfather. **_

_**-Dad's brother (Em's counterpart) was outgoing, full of fun, teased relentlessly, and was absolutely adored by my Mom's family.  
-My dad, all quiet and serious had a couple of my mom's sisters convinced he was grouchy and mean simply because he wasn't like his brother. It took them a while to warm up to him. My grandmother always liked him, and he loved that woman like she was his own mother.**_

_*******Real life incidents included in the fic:**_

_**-Four of my mother's sisters married before her  
-My grandmother DID tell my uncle that his cologne made him smell like a French whore.  
-My dad's brother (who was married to my mom's sister) told Mom that he had his 'kid brother' all picked out for her.  
-The first time my parents met was in the railway station upon his arrival home from Germany.  
-They both stood as godparents to my uncle and aunt's little girl.**_

_**-My dad wanted to ask Mom out, but was skittish and ended up being a stalker instead; showing up at his brothers' homes any time she was there. (silly man)  
-Their first date was dinner at Katie's Spaghetti House in Little Italy.  
-All the deaths Ed experienced were ones experienced by my own father as well. He joined the army when his mom died, saying there was nothing at home for him anymore. While away, he lost his grandmother, a grandfather, his father and his uncle (the one who had changed his name from the Italian in order to join the Navy).**_

_**-Franny's antics (bagging school, drinking wine, smoking)…all credited to a couple of Mom's sisters.  
-Mom's little brother did not grow up to become a priest. However, after having to tolerate so many sisters, the good Lord blessed him with all sons.  
-Frank & Bing….f.y.i. Mom still prefers Bing.  
-My dad and his friends lying in wait for the Catholic school kids (my mother being one of them) in order to pummel them with snowballs.**_

_**-The fight my parents had over the photo of the old girlfriend, AND him showing up on her doorstep at the seashore to beg forgiveness.  
-Dad's orders: Japan for one year, then changing to 3 years once he boarded ship.  
-Mom collapsing in tears on her bed upon receiving the news and being consoled by her mother.  
-Dad volunteering for Korea in order to knock a few months off of the 3 years.  
-Dad sharing a tent with his brother while in Korea.**_

_**-My Aunt (real life counterpart to Elise) made all the gowns for Mom's and five of her sisters' weddings. **_

_**-Taking the priest to task for his behavior. I can think of at least 3 incidences where a priest was handed his own ass by my mom or one of her sisters. Don't ever cross them. It's not worth it. Lol**_

_**-The bus accident and the beloved family doctor who got two of his nephews (the specialist and the attorney) involved to help. And yes, he always called my mom 'Sis'.  
-My mother is quite entertaining (bat shit crazy) when under the influence of any kind of painkillers or anesthesia. After giving birth to one of my brothers, she was convinced she'd had twins and accused the nuns of stealing one. (I inherited my insanity honestly).**_

_**-Mom's sister (the one who lost her baby) went on to have six more children and now has fifteen grandchildren and a few great-grandchildren as well. Her first baby's casket was placed on top of a favorite uncle's, not their grandfather's)**_

_**-My grandparents loved to bet at the track or place bets with Leo the bookie.  
-My grandfather loved to rock babies and sing to them. With 11 children, he'd had lots of practice.  
-The words my grandmother spoke to Alice after the loss of her baby were actually spoken to my mom when she lost her first little girl. **_

_**-"Goodnight Sweet Jesus" sung at midnight Mass.**_

_**-My dad proposed by placing a diamond ring inside a music box as a Christmas gift.**_

_******* Real life incidents NOT included (but I did consider it) **_

_**-Squabbling amongst the sisters. You can imagine the epic squabbling that occurred in a household containing nine sisters. For example: one of my aunts had a habit of hogging the bathroom (the only one shared by 13 people). A couple of the sisters got fed up, grabbed some tools, and successfully removed the door from the hinges while she was inside. Then the fight was on…**_

_**-My grandfather had a unique way of driving away his daughters' dates when the hour grew late. While his daughters sat in the parlor, entertaining their fellows, Grandpop would stand at the top of the stairs and pass gas. Loudly. (maybe he's related to Emmett in V&V?)**_

_**-Two of my mom's sisters and their husbands purchased homes next door to each other, my parents purchased one across the street from them. Imagine if Alice and Jasper moved in next to Rose and Em...then when B & E marry, they move in across the street. Yep..that was the reality.**_

_**There are a million more moments like these that I could have included but then I'd probably still be writing a year from now.**_

_**In closing, I'll leave you with my thoughts about this story as told to the ladies at The International House of Fanfic:**_

"_**You Belong to Me" takes place just as the Korean War is beginning. It was born from the idea of using a couple of elements from my parents' own courtship as the basis for a story. I've always thought that the way they met, and their later separation would make a great movie; all the elements are there: romance, drama, humor and even some angst. As I got into writing the story for the Christmas Wishes Compilation, and especially now with the expanded edition that I'm posting on Fanfic, I have been compelled to share more and more of actual events than was ever my intention at the start. As I've realized, this story could not be told any other way. It's been a real treat to share this bit of family history, and characters whose real life counterparts are so very near and dear to my heart."**_

_**There you have it my friends. Check out the "You Belong to Me" photo album in our Facebook group 'Emmamamas Stories' (a lot of the photos were taken by Dad while overseas). I am so happy you chose to take this journey with me. I thank Cared Cullen for all her assistance in helping me share this with you. Take care, until we meet again, perhaps in another story? xoxo **_


End file.
